


Dancing in the Rain

by Gremlin2Gizmo29



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: DJ Ashlyn Harris, F/F, Fluff, Smut, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin2Gizmo29/pseuds/Gremlin2Gizmo29
Summary: When DJ Arris meets Ali Krieger.... Two different worlds collide. Will the two sink or swim???





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a Facetime with Tobin right before the World Cup Finals. 

The buzzing of Ashlyn’s phone woke her up. When he finally rolled over and saw what time it was and who was calling her, one she was pissed that they were calling at 4 am and two, why was Tobin calling her at 4am.Ashlyn had just gotten to bed from a gig she had a few hours prior. She was in Vegas as a guest DJ at the MGM. “Tobin you better be dying” she grumbled “dude can’t your god ole friend tobito FaceTime you?” Tobin asked. “what wrong tobs? You never call yourself tobito.” “Ash, I’m scared…” Ashlyn saw the fear and uncertainty in her friends face. “Tobin, I remember a certain girl coming to my room right before the NCAA tournament when she was a senior. I remember giving her a pep talk and sat in the stand and watched her win the 3 Champion that UNC saw in her time there. Now this certain person is playing for the USWNT and is killing. Tobs I am so freaking proud of you. I want you to relax and take this final game as any other game you play this season. Go out there and grind it out with your team and help bring back a World Cup. No matter what happens I love you and you can come to Vegas and celebrate the W. You’re freaking Tobin Heath for god sake. I believe in you!” Tears in her eyes and the mega watt smile plastered on her iPhone screen. “Thanks ash. I can always count on you to pick me up. I love you too. I’m going to score a goal for you dude!” “yeah whatever. Now can I go back to sleep so I don’t sleep through the game?” ash jokingly said. The two women said their good byes and Ashlyn went back to sleep. 

Later that night as Ashlyn was getting ready to go get dinner before her weekend long gig her phone began to ring. When she pulled out her phone out of her pocket she saw Tobin’s picture lit up her phone. “hey heath I guess congrats on the world cup “Ashlyn said jokingly. “Thanks Harris! Tobin screamed. Ashlyn laughed and listened to all the girls in the back ground yelling and could hear Tobin’s girlfriend Christen trying to get Tobin to let her talk to Ashlyn. “Babe stop pouting, here talk to her “Tobin handed the phone over and Ashlyn laughed as she knows christen has Tobin wrapped around her little finger. Tobin is a sucker and is hella whipped but she loves Christen. “ASHY!!! I heard that we can come to Vegas and celebrate with you. is this true?? “Hell yeah come out and ill get you guys wristbands to the festival.” she said excitingly. Christen and Ashlyn hashed out the details. Christen told Ashlyn that there would be 10 people. Ashlyn had met some of the team but Ashlyn always had fun with the girls. It made her miss the pitch and the feeling of winning.  
Ashlyn hadn’t told the girls what festival she was taking them to and she didn’t know if they would be super thrilled to be going but oh well she thought. EDC was one the best EDM festivals around. Ashlyn had gotten the call from Pasquale Rotella asking if she would play at the main stage the first night it opened. Ashlyn has been one the top charting EDM DJs in the world. During college she was always DJing but one night at a club she got asked to open for Avicii and it was history after that. She wouldn’t change it anything. She travels the worlds and does what she loves. 

Once they women landed in Vegas they all went to the MGM because they would be staying with Ashlyn for the next few days. Ashlyn had more than enough room for the soccer players, she was in one of the pent houses at the casino. Ashlyn had left them keys at the front desk because she knew she would be asleep when they got in because she had a gig the night before. When they got the top floor Tobin spoke “ok guy’s ash is most likely asleep so we have to go in quiet and we could all probably use a nap so find a room and go to sleep “Everyone was tired form the excitement of the World Cup win and the flight so everyone was ready to nap. Once they got in the room and they all gawked at the view and how large the hotel room was they found bed. 

About 3 pm Ashlyn was waking up and walked out to the kitchen to get water. After she finished the glass of water she finally looked around and saw a few purses and suitcases by the couch and shoes every scattered everywhere. she quickly realized that the soccer team was finally there. she walked around the couch and sat sown but she landed on something hard. Once she sat she heard “what the Fu...” Ashlyn jumped up and saw a brunette with these beautiful brown eyes looking up at her with a glare that could kill. Everyone came running out when they heard Ali yell. “I am so sorry I wasn’t paying attention. I sat down not looking and I am so sorry “the blonde pleaded. Once ali got a good look at the blonde in front of her she was taken back. The blonde was wearing Nike shorts and a Nike cut off shirt that showed her perfectly toned tattooed arms. She was beautiful ali thought to herself. Ali was broken out of her daydream when she heard “way to go Ashlyn you broke ali.” Kling said. “shut it kling” the blonde barked. The blonde turned back to ali and looked at her with regret and concern was all ali could see on her face. “hey I’m fine. You just startled me. “ali said with a smile. Ashlyn nearly melt when she saw that smile. “ok now that everyone is awake and has plenty of energy, can we please go shopping for this mystery festival “Alex questioned. Everyone was eager to go but Ashlyn finally stop them. “so I should probably give you guys these” she continued as he handed each of them an EDC box. “So this festival has a specific dress code per say. So I will let you guys decided if you guys want to go and if so I actually have a few friends waiting with basically everything you guys need for this weekend. “ ashlyn informed the women. Ashlyn watched the girls as they looked through their boxes and waiting for their reactions. The blonde was snapped out of her trance when Tobin pounced on her. “ Holy crap Ashlyn your gig is EDC?!?! This is major. “ Tobin yelled. Ali , alex, and allie gave Kelley a confused look. Kelley explained to them that Ashlyn was a dj and they probably have hear of her stuff because Tobin plays it all time and she has had 10 top hits in the past 3 years. “Harry is this DJ Arris ?” allie questioned tobi. “ Duh harry! I told you I went to college with her remember” Tobin shot back. ‘ holy crap your dj Arris ? “ alex said basically hyperventilating. Ashlyn grow shy and all she could whisper was ‘ yes’. All the girls all said yes to EDC and made their way to ashlyn’s mysterious friends. 

“Yo jenni we’re here “ Ashlyn yelled as she busted through the conference room door. “Jesus Christ Harris! I’m 7 months pregnant with your god child, I do you want me to have her now? “ I’m sorry jenni. I think she should bake a little while longer” the blonde said rubbing the women’s stomach. Ali watched the blonde goddess interact with the soon to be mother. She was in awe and wondered what she would be like a mother. Ali scolded herself for think that but she continued to watch her. Ashlyn looked over at ali and gave her signature killer smile. “ok ladies “ Ashlyn said to gather the women up. “ this beautiful lady is jenni. She is going to be your EDC guru. Her baby daddy is one of the best djs in the world and is my best friend. She will take care of you guys. “ the blonde stated. “ you not staying?” ali said it without realizing what she had said. Ash was caught off guard by the disappointment on alis face. Before she could say anything jenni cut in. “don’t worry ladies she will be next door with my husband. They are laying down some tracks for this weekend. Plus while she is gone I can learn all the embarrassing stories from you guys and share the ones I have“ jenni said with a smile. “Lets go ladies” 

Ashlyn walked across the way to go meet Avcii. They became best of friends when he invited her to go on tour with him 6 years ago. Tim and jenni have been there for Ashlyn for everything and vise versa. She is so excited to see her god daughter for the very first time and to teach her how to play soccer. She hasn’t said anything but she already bought the cutest pink Nike boots for the baby. “yo tim you ready to get this shit started” Tim chuckled and shrugged and gestured for the blonde to sit. “What’s with the big goofy grin on your face Harris? Tim questioned as he set his headphone down on this MacPro. He noticed it as soon as she enters the room. “I have no Idea what you are talking about bro” He shoots his hands up to surrender from the glare that he was receiving from the blonde. “Come on Tim its time to let the bass drop"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals have been brutal but with break I will be able to update more often. Let me know what you guys think. Just an FYI this story has a slow build. THANKS!!!

ALI’S POV

After about an hour Ashlyn and Tim went back over to the conference room that Jenni and the soccer girls were in. Before they even entered they heard laughter and music. They both silently prepared themselves for what was on the other side of the doors. As they walk in the Ashlyn survived the room. Alex and Kelley where putting their final touches on their American Flag crop tops. Christen and Allie were sitting on the couch talking to Jenni about her pregnancy. As she scanned the room she didn’t see ali or Tobin.  
Hey guys where’s Tobin? Ash asked.  


“She is helping Ali pick out what shorts she wants to wear this weekend” Alex said as she turned back to Jenni and Allie.  
As soon as Alex finished her sentence Ali and Tobin walked out of this make shift dressing room in the corner of the room. The Brunette was wearing tight bright pink running shots and a razor back white tee shirt that didn’t leave much for the imagination. Ashlyn’s eyes were glued to the beauty. As ali checked herself out in the mirror, she glazed up and meet Ashlyn’s intense eyes. Ali ripped her eyes away from the blonde behind her and turned to the girls who were sitting around. “So what do you guys think” ali asked, as she twirled around a few time. ‘HOT’ they all said in unison. Ali turned to Ashlyn and gave her a questioning look. “Ali you look amazing” Ashlyn choked out. Ali was proud of the react she got from the DJ. Proud of her victory she turned on her heels and walking back to the dressing room. As she was changing back into her clothes from the morning, she heard whispers. It sounds like Tobin and Christen. As she walked closer to the voices. She put her ear to the curtain that separated her and the voices. She didn’t want to push on the fabric so the two on the other side wouldn’t know Ali was ease dropping on their conversation.  


“Babe I haven’t seen Ash like this in a long time so leave her alone “Tobin whispered to her girlfriend.  
“I haven’t see her get to flustered talking let alone looking at a pretty girl” christen quietly laughed. Ali was shocked. Why did she feel proud to make Ashlyn nervous? Don’t get her wrong Ashlyn was hot but she could never date anyone with Ashlyn’s lifestyle. Ali was snapped out of her thought when she heard the conversation continue.  
“Chris, I just want ash to be happy. You know? that bitch really screwed with her. Ash was in a really dark place when that all went down. It took years for her to get out it” Tobin said soberly.  


“ I know Tobin. I remember those drunken calls and her having a different girl with her when she would come and watch us for the national team games. I’m glad she is the Ash I remember as those years ago on the U20’S. “  
Ali’s jaw dropped when she heard that Ashlyn played soccer. Wait if she was on the U20’s why is she a DJ, ali though. She must have been good because that’s the year the team won the U20 World Cup. This girl was full of secrets. Ali couldn’t wait to find more. This also scared her a little. The bombshell of a DJ was mysterious yet Ali could stop herself in wanting to know more about her.  


As ali finished up and finally stepped out of the dressing room, Tobin and christen were still by the dressing room whispering and watching Ashlyn tensely. When the blonde saw ali was finally out she stood up and asked if everyone had what they needed and if they were ready to go get lunch.  
As they said their goodbyes and thank you to Jenni and Tim, Ali saw Jenni pull Ash aside and talk to her. Ash looked uncomfortable as the conversation went on and when Ash looked up and meet the right backs eyes she forced a smile. Ali was a little sad she didn’t get the smile that reached to her eyes and displayed her dimple. Why are you sad? She thought to herself. You don’t like her; you don’t like her she repeated to herself. “Hey you guys ready?” Ashlyn asked as she walked up to group of ladies waiting by the door for her. As they went down to the restaurant, Ashlyn was stopped to take sign autographs and take pictures. Ali watched the blonde interact with her fans. She was amazed at how happy Ashlyn was taking pictures and signing things for fans. Ali loved interacting with her fans but she also wanted to be left alone at curtain times. As they made finally made it to the restaurant they were sat in their own section. As they chatted about the festivities that would be starting later that night the waitress come up. Her eyes went wide as she looked around the table. She started off with Ashlyn and went around the table for drink orders. When she landed on Ali she gave her a huge smile

ASHLYN’S POV  


Jesus how long does it take to change out of shorts and tee shirt she thought to herself. She was growing antsy waiting for ali to finish changing. She couldn’t get the image of ali in that outfit out of her mind. She was so screwed.  


As she gathered everyone up for lunch they made their way out of the room saying their goodbyes and thank you, she felt a tug on her arm and she was met with Jenni’s serious face.  


“What’s wrong Jen? Sad I’m taking your friends? I Promise you will see them later tonight.” Ashlyn joked. When the blonde looked at the Pregnant women she saw the women wasn’t playing around.  


“Ashlyn I see they way you look at Ali. Please be careful because you just met her. Promise me?” Jenni pleaded  
“Jen, I know. I’m no going to lie I do think she is cute but I will keep my distance from her. I don’t want my heart ripped out again and go down that path again. I promise Jen. “Ash said as she looked up and meet ali’s worried eyes.  


“I better get these soccer girls fed or they will become unbearable” ash awkwardly joked.  


Jenni pulled her in a hug. “Ash be careful” she whispered in the blonde’s ear.  


As they made their way down to the restaurant Ashlyn was clouded by her thoughts. Do you like ali? Why? you just met her. Ashy get your shit together she yelled at herself.  
Some how they were already at the restaurant and having their orders being taken. Ashlyn was so caught up in her thoughts she was just going through the motions until they waitress asked ali for her order. “And what can I get for you?” the waitress asked. The waitress had walk around to the brunette and leaned close. Too close for Ashlyn’s comfort. Ali was too oblivious of the waitress’ motive but gave her a killer smile after she gave her the order. “All right ladies I will get this taken care of for you and it should be right out” the waitress said but before she walked away she winked at ali as she left the table. Ashlyn watched the interaction and was trying her hardest not to show she was jealous that Ali was being hit on. She wishes she was the one winking at ali.  


“DAMN!! Kriegs get it “Kelley said laughing at the right back.  


“Shut up Kelley” ali groaned  


“Oh come on al she is cute. Are you telling me you wouldn’t hit that?” Alex asked not buying her annoyance with Kelley.  


“Oh spare me Alex. No she is too young and probably confused. You guys know I’m not looking to get involved with anyone.” Ali stated.  
Ashlyn was thrown off by that statement. See Ashlyn she doesn’t want you she though. There is your answer, now cut the shit and get focused. Ashlyn was back in her head continuously battling with herself on her feelings for ali. She doesn’t understand why she is so drawn to the girl or feel upset that the girl doesn’t want a relationship. Was ali hurt like her? She asked herself  


“Look ali, Sarah was a bitch and was a waste of your time but its time to move on. We all love you but its time Krieg’s. “ Allie said as she got up and gave the right back a hug and whispered in her ear. The brunette shook her head in understanding and looked down at her hands the rest of the time at lunch.  
Once they got their food and the awkwardness past them a little the conversation moved from topic to topic. Once they landed on the topic of soccer Ashlyn shut down and didn’t get involved with that conversation until christen dragged her into it.  


“Ashy, you better come to the some of the victory tour games. Or I’m going to ration your time with this one” Chris said pointing at Tobin, who had a fork full of pasta shoved in the mouth.  


“Is that all it takes to keep tobs away from me?”  


“Hey screw you guys!” Tobin huffed.  


“Oh you know I love you tobito but that CP’s job! Chris you know I’ll be games that I can make. Plus, now that I’m like besties with of these ladies, I have to go see you guys as much as I can”  


“That’s what I like to hear” Christen said  


“So Ashlyn did you play soccer or do you only watch it?” Alex asked  


Ashlyn squirm in her set awkwardly after Alex asked the question. She knew it would be brought up soon or later. “Well I actually played soccer in college. I played for UNC with Tobin, that’s how we meet. I only played for 3 years. I was also on the U20 team that won the World Cup.” Ashlyn whispered. Ashlyn looked up as she finished telling her soccer past and saw the shock in the women’s faces. “What position did you play?” Kelley asked. “I played keeper” the DJ said looking for the waitress so they could get the check. She was ready for the conversation to end. Ali picked up on this and tried to swoop in and save the blonde but Allie cut her off before she could even try. “Wait, I played at UNC Tobin’s last year. Is that the year you didn’t play?” Allie asked. Before Ashlyn could answer Allie continued “Oh fuck you’re the keeper that left because of a …” The horror was painted on Ashlyn face hen she hurt Allie start her second statement but ali Swooped in. “Ok guys who’s ready to head out and get this party started in our room? Come on lets go pregame!” Ali smoothly changing the subject. As everyone got the hint and started back to the room, Ashlyn turned to Ali and gave her a silent thank you.  


ALI’S POV  


After that awkward dinner they finally made their way back to the room. Ali was super excited to get dressed and ready for the night to come. She had never been to a music festival but a few of her college teammates when to a few and made it sound like a blast. She was nervous as well. Once she got back to the pent house with the others she went straight to the bar. She was in need a drink or maybe a few. “Gather around bitches” Ali yelled, grabbing shot glasses and the tequila. She poured out the shots and handed them out. “Here’s to a weekend that we will never forget” Ali proclaimed. Everyone tossed them back and Ali looked around to see where the blonde at gone. She poured Ashlyn a shot and went to find her. The Burnette finally found her in her on the balcony. “Hey, I brought you this. I thought you might need a shot or two” Ali giggled. Ashlyn was starting to melt when she heard Ali giggle. It was as if it was god sent and was meant for Ashlyn. “Thanks” the blonde said awkwardly. After she throws the shot back and they just stood look at the Vegas skyline in silence. It was peaceful.  


As time pasted Ali finally spoke, “Ashlyn for what it worth that girl that broke your heart made a huge mistake letting you go and it’s her lost. I know we have literally only known each other for about a day but I can tell you are the most compassionate, loving and Intriguing women I have met. The Girl that falls for you is very lucky.” Ali said looking at the busy Vegas Strip below them. Ali could feel the blonde’s eyes on her and continued to look at the view Below of Vegas. The DJ took a step towards Ali and the Burnette held her breathe. God Ashlyn is so beautiful she thought to herself. Before Ali would finish her thoughts Ashlyn was inches away from her. She felt Ashlyn cup her face and run her thumb across her lip. Ali couldn’t believe how natural Ashlyn’s touch felt. Just go for it Ali, you can do this! Ali yells at herself internally. Just as she worked up the courage to lean in Kelley comes barreling through the patio door.  


“Hey guys! Hurry upp… dudes” Kelley stopped and assessed the situation in front on her then continued, “OH FUCK! I’m sorry guys… uhm so the other wants to know when we are leaving” Kelley awkwardly whispered.  


“Yo Kelley its ok. Nothing was happening we were just talking. Now let Ali and I get ready and we can head out.” Ashlyn said as she bolts back into the pent house I’m so screwed Ali said whispered

ASHLYN’S POV

Ashlyn couldn’t believe she just made a move on Ali. She scolded herself as soon as they parted. She missed Ali’s skins and wanted to taste it. Jesus Ashlyn get it together. As Ashlyn walked back to her room to get ready all she could think about were the right back’s eyes and her lips. This weekend is going to be interesting to say the least.  
As everyone was dressed and ready they took a few more shots before heading out. They all crammed into the elevator just as they did for dinner but this time they didn’t go down to the lobby but up to the roof. “uhm Ash why are we going to the roof?” asked Alex “You guys will just have to wait and see” Ashlyn said with a grin. Ali melted in the back of the elevator when he saw that. She wanted those lips on hers. Ashlyn saw Ali having an internal battle and grabbed her hand. They were both shocked by the action but neither of them could bring themselves to let go. Once the elevator doors opened Ali dropped Ashlyn’s hand. Ashlyn felt empty and missed the touch of the soccer player. Ashlyn was snapped out of her disappointment by the the lost of touch by the sounds of the girls going crazy.  


“Holy shit ash ! we’re taking a helicopter ????” Alex yelled  


“Yes. I asked if Pasquale would hook it up for us tonight. Since well you guys like FIFA World Cup champs.” Ashlyn replied nonchalantly  


Everyone gave ash a hugs and hurried in to the chopper. Ashlyn watched as all the girl got settled in and ali the fear in ali’s eyes. Since they were sitting next to each other, Ashlyn grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeezed. When ali looked up at the blonde she was greeted with a smile and the blonde mouthed I got you. It was a quick flight over to the speedway where the festival was held. The festival was in full swing once the ladies landed. Once Ashlyn was off the chopper she felt the bass vibrate her whole body and felt at home. She saw the amusement on all the girls faces when they stepped out of the chopper. It was like taking them into a Nike store and telling them they can have whatever they want. As they start walking to the VIP area Ashlyn heard a familiar voice.  


“motha fucking Ashlyn Harris! How are you beach bum and who are these stunning women?” Pasquale said as he wrapped her up in a huge hug  


“Fuck off Pas. These beautiful ladies are the Women’s National Soccer Team who just so happened to win the FIFA World Cup a few days ago. “  


“Well I guess a congratulation is due ladies. Now let me get you guess shots and if you ladies need anything you let her know and I will get it all taken care of for you” Pasquale pointed at ash and winked at them. “Oh and ash, have a bitchin set!”

As they finally made it to the VIP area Pasquale didn’t lie about having whatever they wanted. Once they found a spot near Avcci (Tim) and Jenni, they were handed hands of all kinds of liquor. Ashlyn was due on stage in 20 minute. As she rounded up the tipsy soccer team her nerves finally set in. Ashlyn doesn’t like to admit it but she still gets nervous before each gig. She watched as the girls moved to the music that was playing as they walked to the stage. Ashlyn was happy that she could help the girls celebrate a job well done but gave them an opportunity to relax. They have been going done stop for months so this is well deserved. as they got closer to the stage Ashlyn felt a tug on her arm. When she turned to see ali looking up at her she was mesmerized by the light around her making her like amazing. The colors danced across her eyes and hair making her look majestic. She finally got a good look at what ali was wear. The right back was wear black compression shorts, a tie dyed tank top and the blonde could see a pink sports bra peaking out. Man this woman likes her pink she thought.  


ALI’S POV  


All Ali could think of was the blondes hand in her. It was like her hand was meant for Ali’s. When she held her ex-girlfriend’s it never felt like a life line like it did with Ashlyn. It had to be the alcohol because ali knows she shouldn’t be thinking like this but it felt so right. I want more. Ali could feel her confidence rising since she had a few too many drinks. She could see the DJ growing nervous as they got closer to the stage. The DJ was hiding it well but ali could see her smile wasn’t reaching to her eyes and the fear in her eyes. She knew she need to help. As they got closer Ali got any idea.  


“Ash?” ali could see her spacing out and tried to get her attention again  


“Sorry ali what did you say?” Ashlyn said. Ali grabbed her hand and stepped closer. She was inches apart from the DJ and could smell the liquor and her cologne on the blonde. It was an intoxicating and the soccer player couldn’t get enough.  


“I know this weekend just started but thank you for everything. So far this has been so much fun and getting to know you has been amazing too. “ ali said turning away so she could hide the blush that had crossed her face. The DJ tilted the brunette’s chin up “Hey don’t do that, don’t hide. I think you look extremely cute when you get embarrassed.” The blonde said.  


That had noticed that the other girls were watching this interaction from a far. “Well I bet that Ali kisses her first by the end of the night” Kelley joked  


“You’re on Kell. I think Ash will grow some lady balls and kiss ali. Who ever loses has to buy the winner a drink “Tobin said putting her hand out to make the deal.  


“Oh you’re so on.” The freckled girl said while shaking the midfielder’s hand.  


As Ashlyn looked into Ali’s eyes she began to close the space between them. Ali saw her leaning closer and started to freak out. Before either of them knew what happened Ali pulled away.  


“Uhm I think you need to be on stage soon” ali said to the ground unable to look the blonde in the eye.  


“I guess so. See you after the set?”  


“You got it Stud” ali said  


Finally, at the stage, Ashlyn showed the girls where they were going to during here set. They were going to be in the very front in the VIP section. Ali was super excited to see the DJ in her prime. As they are waiting for Ashlyn to take the stage ali was consumed by her thoughts. Why did I back away? Alexandra Blaire Krieger you need to get you shit together. I should have kissed Her! I WANT HER !!  


“Hey Kriegs, you ok? Allie asked. Ali could feel the concern radiating off of the center back .  


“Allie I messed up. I really lik…” is all Ali could get out before Ashlyn finally took the stage. As soon as the blonde was in view Ali bit her lip. The DJ looked so good with her Tomboy tank top with a RVCA snapback on. Ali loved the way the Blonde’s locks flowed under the snapback. She was breathe taking.  


“What the fuck is up EDC? Are you ready to fuckin Rage under the electric sky?!?!” The crowd roared and began to chant “ARRIS, ARRIS, ARRIS”.  
Ashlyn was jumping around messing with the computer and sound board and Ali could see this is what Ashlyn lives for. Ashlyn made the whole crowd move and jump with her beats. DJ Arris lowered the music and the crowd began to grow quiet.  


“ EDC I need your help. I need you guys to help me and help my friends of the US Women’s National Soccer Team celebrate their win at the world cup this past week. Do you guys think you guys can handle this??” the blonde boomed in the mic  


A few tries later, the crowd was chanting USA over and over again. Ali feel so proud being able to bring this cup home to the US.  
“EDC you guys are some lucky fucks because I’m going to drop my new single that Avcci and I laid now just a few days ago. I’m able to give you the feels. “ 

I could watch you for a lifetime, you're my favorite movie  
A thousand endings, you mean everything to me  
I never know what's coming, forever fascinated  
Hope you don't stop running, to me 'cause I'll always be waiting

You are my cinema, I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller, I could watch you forever  
You are my cinema, a Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are

My cinema, my cinema, my cinema  
Cinema, cinema, cinema

As the song played the blonde Looked down at Ali and sang to her. The whole VIP section turned to Ali and before anyone could say anything Ali was heading towards the exit.

ASHLYN’S POV  


As soon Ashlyn looked down at Ali and sang to her she knew she fucked up. When she saw Ali run , it all clicked. She didn’t kiss me or want to hold my hand in front of the other and now this. Ashlyn was happy her set was almost over because she couldn’t wait to get fucked up and find some girl to help her get the goddess of a soccer player out of her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**ASHLYN POV**

 DJ Arris was finally done with her set and was back stage throwing shot after shot of Patron back. Once her friends got backstage she was already buzzing. “Ash! That was fucking insane. Your set was awesome!!” Tobin beamed to the blonde. Everyone talked about the blonde’s set but the blonde never interjected, just sat there drinking a few beers. All she could see was Ali running away playing over and over in her head. _I knew it was too good to be true_ she thought. She was snapped out of her dark thoughts when Kelley squealed when she saw her girlfriend walk into the tent. Ashlyn knew Kelley’s girlfriend Hope and was glad to see her. “Harris that set wasn’t too bad” hope said with a smirk. “Fuck off Solo “ the blonde shot back. “ Hold on a minute you knew Ashlyn? The freckled girl asked looking up at her girlfriend. “Yeah we meet in the U19s. We were really good friends until big shot over here forgot about little ole me “hope said while pretending to wipe a tear away. Just as Ashlyn was going to reply she saw Ali enter the VIP tent. They locked eyes and Ali walked towards the three. Kelley saw who she was looking at and saw the Burnette walking towards them so she pulled her girlfriends away so they two could talk. “Ashlyn look I am.” Before Ali could finish her sentence Ashlyn cut her off. “Ali I get it and its fine. I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable” Ali was shocked at what the blonde had said. Before she could continue the conversation the blonde was walking towards the others. “Hey guys lets go and fucking dance and party.” The group just stared at Ashlyn as they just watched her blow off Ali but Alex came to the rescue. “Finally! Let go guys I want to get drunk and dance until dawn” the forward said.

 They found themselves at the Circuit Stage, everyone was buzzing and haven’t stopped dancing. On the other hand Ashlyn was drunk. She was swaying side to side with the bass until a brunette tapped her shoulder and asked her to dance. The girl was young and didn’t know who Ashlyn was so she defiantly went for it. She grinded with the young girl for the whole set. The blonde DJ looked over at the girl of soccer girls and saw Tobin staring right at her with a displeased look. Ashlyn shot her a killer smile but Tobin looked towards something else. The blonde followed her gaze and landed on Ali. Ali was looking the blonde and the brunette. Ashlyn began to feel guilty and wanted to push the girl away and go to the girl she wanted to dance with. But instead Ashlyn looked back at Tobin and shrugged her shoulders and went back to grinding on the girl in front of her. “Want to really make her jealous?” said the brunette.it took a few seconds for analyze the girl but shook her head yes. “Follow my lead”

As they continued to dance the night away the Ashlyn and her dancing brunette keep getting touchier and touchier each set. Ashlyn was now drunk, as the rest of the girls. The alcohol pumping through her veins made her bold. She began to kiss the brunette on the neck and the girl would pull on the blonde’s locks. Ash ran a hand up the girl shirt and traced patterns on the newly explored skin. The brunette turned to face Ashlyn and pulled the blonde into a searing kiss. Ashlyn gripped the the girl by the hips to stead the both of them sense they are both pretty tipsy. Once they broke apart to catch their breath they both felt eyes on them. “DJ Arris this has been fun but I think it’s time to go get your girl. She hasn’t stopping starring with those daggers. My job here is done. Thanks for the awesome story “the brunette said. the girl gave the DJ a quick peck before leaving her. When she turned around she was meet with Hope’s “we need to talk” eyes. The keeper signaled her to go with her to go get more drink for them and the girls.  Once they got to the water vendor and bought their waters, Hope turned to the Blonde. “What the fuck was that Harris? “

  **ALI'S POV**

Once Ali caught back up with group after running from Ashlyn’s set she saw Ashlyn was dancing with another girl. Ali was pissed. _How could make a song about me and then dance with that slut?_ She thought.

Ali watched the blonde sway to the music and wanted to be the one to dance with the DJ. Ali finally got the courage to ask the blonde to dance some other brunette beat her to it. Ali watched as the brunette and Ashlyn began to dance. She was cursing herself for taking forever and not being the one grinding against the blonde. With each set going by Ali watched the blonde get handsy with the girl she was dancing with. She watched as Ashlyn pushed the girls chestnut colored locks to the side and began to kiss her neck as they danced. The right back wanted to rip her eyes away but she couldn’t she wanted to be that girl. She wanted Ashlyn’s on lips and hands on her body. Ali could feel her teammates watching her. she watched as Tobin gave ash the death glare but would look at ali like you would when a puppy got kicked. Just as ali was going to tell Tobin to quit it, she saw the brunette give ash a kiss that could make anyone weak at the knees.  As they girl walked away from ash, she could see the blonde was dumbfounded.

Before she could stop herself she walked right up to ash and pulled her into a heated kiss. At first she could feel how stiff the blonde was but as a few seconds went by she relaxed into the kiss. The kiss was electrifying and it made them feel like the only two at the festival. The kiss felt like it lasted for like hours but it was only for a few minutes. Ali pulled away and began to reject her impulsive action. Before ali could run Ashlyn rapped her arm around the brunettes waist.

 “Oh no you don’t. you can’t run from me after kissing me like that ali.” The blonde whispered in her ear.

“Ash.. I’m sorry. I just got… I mean ..’

Ashlyn’s lips were back on ali’s. Ali melted into her arms. Ali felt bold, she swiped her tongue on Ashlyn’s bottom lip to asked for entrance. She was pleased when Ashlyn gave her access and began to explore the blonds mouth. The blonde was intoxicating and Ali was hooked.

 “Your cute when you ramble” Ashlyn said once they came up for air. “Ali before you panic and run, just listen to me “all Ali could do was nod. Ashlyn took Ali’s hand and walked her towards a bench outside of the set. Ali loved how her hand fit perfectly in the DJ’s hand. Once they sat and Ali could see the battle Ashlyn was fighting inside her. She just wanted to kiss all of the blonde’s worries away.

“Ali, I like you and that scares the crap out of me. Shit that’s not what I meant. What I mean is it scares me how I already like you so much and we just meet.  I know that sounds crazy but it’s the god honest truth.” As Ali listened to the blonde express herself, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. And sure enough it did.

 “But ali, I … I think it would be best if we were friends for the time being. We’re in two different places in our lives and careers. I want to be able to give you everything you deserve. I want...” before Ashlyn could finish here sentence Ali was angry and cut her off

 “Don’t you dare tell me what I do and do not deserve. If you don’t like me like that Ashlyn that’s all you had to say “Ali spat at the blonde. Ali was so damn confused and angry. “I made a complete ass out of myself walking over here and throwing myself at you. You led me on to believe you liked me; you held my hand and kissed me. Is this a game to you Ashlyn? If it is it’s not funny” Ali didn’t give the DJ enough time to get a word out before leaving.

“Ali stop!” Ashlyn called after the fuming brunette. Ali wasn’t stopping, she just wanted to crawl in bed and cry.  Ali had finally found her teammates siting at a table. Ali sat down in between Allie and Alex. Everyone at the table had a shit eating grin on their faces because they all saw the kiss and were waiting for it to happen.

 “Jesus Christ Ali! “ Ashlyn huffed out once at the table. “Please talk to me “

Everyone stared at the Ali waiting for an explanation. .“I’m going to get a drink does anyone want one?” Ali asked as she shoots up from her seat in between Allie and Alex.

 “Ali please “the DJ pleaded

As Ali walked away towards the bar all she heard was someone asking ‘what the hell is going on’. Once at the bar and putting back 3 shot of patron, she felt a tap on her shoulder and sees a beautiful blue eyes girl looking at her. “Uhm hi … I know this probably happens a lot for you but I would love to buy you a drink for your world cup win” blue eyes asks. Ali could see the girl was trying to play it cool. She could also see the table watching her and the girl’s interactions.

“As long as you tell me your name and allow me to buy you a drink too?”  The girl looked at Ali with a blinding smile. Geez she is pretty Ali thought

 “Lauryn.. my name is Lauryn. The girl rushed out.

 “Well Lauryn, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Want to take shots with me?’

3 shots later and Ali was feeling good. She sobered up a little when she was yelling at Ashlyn so she was on a mission not to let her affect her time there. The two girls sat at a table near her friends and continue to get to know each other.

 “So Lauryn where are you from?”

“Well I’m originally from LA but I go to school at Fresno State. So home is Fresno.”

 “What are you studying?” Ali could see the girl’s eyes light up with the question.

 “I’m majoring in Ag Business. I want to run my families winery once I’m out of school. So enough about me Ms. Krieger, what about you? Winning the World Cup is pretty damn cool. If you don’t mind me asking how did you end up at EDC?’

 “Well you see that table over there” Ali said pointing at her teammates and the blonde she was trying to ignore.

 “Holy crap basically that table is full of soccer goddess’!!”

 “Come on, lets go over to them.” Ali grabbed her hand and took the girl over.

 “Guys I want you to meet Lauryn. Lauryn these are my friends.” Ali turned to the blue eyed girl and started to give everyone’s name.  Once she landed on Ashlyn she could see the blonde wasn’t happy.

 “Holy crap DJ Arris is your friend too??” Lauryn asked

 “Uhm I guess so. We just meet” Ali whispered

With that response Ashlyn was done. Done trying to talk to Ali and fix what she messed up. Ali watched the blonde get up.

 “Hey I’ll let you guys go do your own thing and we will meet up at the VIP tent about 3” the blonde announced.

As the DJ walked away she could hear someone coming up behind her. She walked a little fast to get away.

Tobin had enough of Ali and Ashlyn. “Hey ash wait up “Tobin yelled but as she got up she grabbed Ali’s arm and took her with her.

Once in front of ash with Ali in tow she put them next you each other.” Look I don’t know what happened after that kiss that could have solved world hunger but this needs to be fixed now. We don’t plan on watching you guys throwing yourself at other women or being at each other’s throats. Got it?” Tobin spat at the two girls.

Ali had seen Tobin get frustrated on the pitch but never at her. Ali looked at Ashlyn and saw the blonde staring at the ground.

 “Figure it out ! I won’t have you guys ruining a fun weekend. Do you understand?” Tobin forced out.

They both nodded and watched Tobin walk back to the table full of questioning eyes.

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

Watching Ali bring that girl over to the table really pissed Ashlyn off. She could’nt sit there and watch this girl go all fan girl over Ali.  When Tobin was scolding her and the soccer player all she could do was stare at the ground. Tobin hasn’t spoken to her like this since she was partying and drink hardcore in college after Danni broke her heart.  When she was going to walk away she felt a hand slip into to hers and stopped her from leaving. When Ashlyn looked up she was met with a pair of warm brown eyes filled with sadness. She just wanted to pull Ali in and kiss all her worries away.

They just stared at each other for awhile but still had their fingers intertwined.

 “Ashlyn please talk to me.” Ali whispered

 “what do you want me to say Ali? That I like you and I have only known you a few hours. Is that what you want to hear??? Ashlyn saw the hurt in ali’s eyes. She instantly regretted talking to ali like that.

 “Al, I’m sorry…”

Ashlyn watched the soccer player drop her hand and stepped back.

“Fuck you Ashlyn! I’m not the one who let some slut grind and make out with me. If you like me why would you do that? hmm? Please tell me because I’m a little confused how that works” Ali shot back. “and what the fuck was that song Ashlyn? Are you crazy ??”

She knew the brunette had every right to be mad. Ashlyn just stood there taking Ali’s angry words. All she could was stare at the ground feeling embarrassed and that she didn’t deserve Ali. Ashlyn knew that Ali deserved to be treated like a Queen. Once the World Cup Champion was done talking and was staring at the DJ, Ashlyn knew she had to tell Ali about her.  Explain why its so hard to let people in and why she can’t be what Ali needs. She needed Ali to understand.

”Ali, I knew to tell you about someone that broke my heart. She is the reason why I can’t allow my heart to get broken again. She not only broke my heart but she broke me.”

 

**Flashback**

  _Ashlyn was half way through her soccer season at UNC when everything came to an end. She was top 5 goals in the country at this time, excelling in school and had the girl of her dreams. She thought Danielle and her were going to get married once they graduated. Her and Danielle met their freshman year in the dorms. They had been living together since the beginning of their junior year and things were going great._

_Ashlyn and Danielle were fighting before one of Ashlyn’s games. They had been at each other’s throat all week leading up to the game. This week it was an away game at South Carolina. They had bet SC 3-0, it was a huge victory over their rival. It was a morning game so the team was able to go back to UNC the same day. Ash wanted to make things right with Danni so she was going to surprise her with flowers and her favorite dinner. She was tired of fighting and just wanted to have a peaceful night with her girl. When she walked into their shared apartment she could tell something was off, the lights were off in the kitchen and living room but there was a light on in their bedroom. Ashlyn thought Danni could be in the shower. As she walked down the hallway she could hear Danni’s voice and it sounded muffled like she was in the shower. As she walked into the bedroom she could see Danni’s clothes scattered the floor, so she had the bright idea to start stripping down and join her girlfriend. As she walked throw the door she saw Danni against the walk and a guy in between her thighs. Danni heard the door open and saw Ashlyn staring at her and the guy in their shower. All Ashlyn could see was red. How could Danni do this to me is all ash could think. She bolted towards the pair and ripped the guy off of Danni and throw him onto the title floor of the bathroom. She began to hail down hit on his face. All she could see is red. “ASH STOP!  GOD DAMN IT STOP ASHLYN YOU’LL KILL HIM” Danni screamed. She stops and finally looked at the blood covered guy and saw it was one of the guys off of the UNC’s men’s soccer team. He was her friend. She looked up at Danni and turned on her heels and walked into the bed room and packed a bag and never turned back._

_The a few days she was called into the coach’s office. “Ashlyn, you know why you are here. Right?” Anson asked. She couldn’t even look at her coach and shook her head in understanding. “You know this is out of my hands but Ashlynn I need you to have all your gear out of the locker room by the end of the day. You will be allowed to keep whatever was given to you but that doesn’t go for your scholarship.” He said with sorrow in his voice. The blonde just sat there with tears rolling down her face listening to her coach. Anson got up and walked around to the blonde and pulled her into a huge loving hug. “It will all work itself out. Bigger and better things will come your way Ashlyn Harris”_

**ALI’S POV**

As she listened to the blonde’s story she saw the hurt this girl put on Ashlyn. She wanted to find this girl and beat the crap out of her for doing this to Ashlyn. No one deserves that. The soccer player just wanted to wrap the DJ in a hug and tell her its going to be ok. Once the DJ was done with the story they sat in silent for a few moments. The bumping bass from a stage near by brought the two out of their thoughts. They got so caught up with with each other they forgot they were.

 “Ali , please say something”

“Ashlyn, that girl didn’t deserve you. I don’t care what you did in the past. I want to be your future. I want to show you what it means to be loved. You’re special and that girl just didn’t see that. I know we have crazy schedules and careers but I want to see where this takes us” Ali said motioning between the two. “I want that too Ali but I don’t think I’m ready just yet”

 

Ali grabbed the blonde’s hand and stared at her. “Ash, Let’s just become friends then we can see where it takes us. If its meant to be then its meant to be. No rush”

The two girls smiled and agreed but little do they know they are in for a wild ride. The next two days at EDC the group had a ton of fun going around the Festival grounds to all the set they could. They also got to explore Vegas as they had a few extra days there after EDC. As they all went their separate ways in the airport, Ali stopped Ash before she could leave.

 

" Hey Ash, thank you for everything this week. I can't wait to see where this goes."

 

Ash pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. they both felt at home in this very moment. "Ali, i should be thank you for this week. You have shown me to let go and push forward in the future. You cant get rid of me that easy"

 

As they hugged once more they both said their goodbye and went their separate ways


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long wait but here it is.... Let me know what you guys think and want. 
> 
> Thanks <3

**ALI’S POV**

 

Being back home from EDC and part of the victory tour Ali was happy to be back in D.C.  Her and ash have been skyping and texting while she was on tour. Being away from the blonde was hard but what was harder was the fact that her and Ashlyn aren’t really together. They had decided that they don’t want to rush into anything and get to know each other even better before getting into a relationship together. Ali was all for this until now. She wants to call the blonde her’s and the blonde to call Ali her’s.

Ali is constantly reminded that they are taking it “slow” every time she opens twitter. She has people direct messaging or tweeting pictures of Ashlyn with girls all over her. Ali would get mad but had to take a step back and remember that Ashlyn and her aren’t a couple yet.

 Ali had just gotten back from practice when she decides to throw her training clothes in the wash and then jump into the shower. Once showered and changed into Nike legging and a baggy tank she laid on the couch and goes through social media like she usually does. She saw all of the positive messages to her and the team for winning the World Cup but of course there were not so positive messages. She got hateful tweets from people because of things that she has no control over and because of Ashlyn. As she scrolled through her notification and she came across a picture of a girl on Ashlyn’s arm at a EDM awards show. The blonde looked gorgeous, she was wearing a gray suit paired with a nice Rolex and a pair of glasses.  Her hair was in waves at her shoulders. Ali couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful blonde DJ. The girl on Ash’s arm with dressed in a floor length black gown. She envied the girl on her arm and wanted that to be her. _Why didn’t she ask me to go?_ Ali thought.

Ali: Hey Stud ;). I just saw your red carpet picture. You look gorgeous!

Ali: I know you’re probably still at the awards ceremonies but I just wanted to tell you I miss you. Have fun!

Ali knew that she shouldn’t be jealous but she can’t help herself. She has to remind herself that this was her choice not to date Ashlyn. Ali put herself out of misery and put her phone on the coffee table and took a little nap.

It was about 5o’clock when ali finally woke up from her nap from a knock on the door. Ali was one, super confused who was at her door and two, annoyed that they woke her up from her nap.

When she opened the door she was greeted with a dimple and a cheesy smile. “Ashlyn??? What are you doing here? “Ali said as she jumped on the damper blonde.

“Well I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see my favorite soccer player. So where is Alex Morgan?? Ashlyn said looking around playfully

“You’re lucky you’re cute Ms. Harris. “ ali said leaning in to give the blonde a kiss but pulled away remembering the girl in the picture. Ali saw the hurt on the blonde’s face.    

“Ali... did I do something wrong?”

“No, come on in so you can tell me about the Music Awards you went to.” Ali forced out.

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

 

Ashlyn was focusing on the ceremonies going on in front of her until she feels her phone vibrate in her coat pockets. When she opens the message from ali she gets the biggest smile. She didn’t have any service in the venue so she would have to sneak away and try to find some.

“Who just made you smile bigger than I have ever seen you smile?” asked Shannon who was her date to the awards. “Would I have to do with a beautiful brunette soccer player that happens to be your lock screen?”

“Well duh Shane. I think you would really like her. She is amazing.” Ashlyn beamed

“Well anyone that can make my best friend smile like that is a keeper in my book”

The two girls laughed and talked to rest of the show. “Since were close to her, I’m going to surprise her. Sorry Shane but I’m ditching you tonight.” Shannon played as if she was offended and clenched her heart.

“Ms. Harris how dare you ditch your date. But I guess you can leave me go to your girl “Shannon urged. “You got it bad don’t you?”

“Shane, I don’t know how to describe it. She is everything I want and more. She is kind, caring, loving, funny, and she is beautiful without trying. I definitely have it bad but I want more.”

Shannon watched her friend squirm in her seat from that statement.

“Ashlyn you need to tell her this not me. I love you but you need to let that wall down. Ali isn’t Danni. Trust her and let her in. You deserve to be happy and anyone with eyes can see this girl makes you extremely happy.”

Ashlyn stared at her date and saw the sincerity in her eyes and heard it in her friend’s words. The DJ wanted to let Ali in but she is scared to death of letting her in and having her heart broken again. She couldn’t do that again and wont if she has anything to say about it. Just as Ashlyn was going to respond she wascut off by the host announcing that they would be going on to the last award for the night which was DJ of The Year. Ashlyn was up for this award this year so they kind of had to pay attention. She watched as Avicci walked on stay to present the award.

**When I was asked to come up here tonight and say a few nice things about this individual, I laughed and thought do they have to be nice things. Once I actually sat down and began to write this speech I realized what a selfless person this is. This individual has not only had 5 chart topper this year, she has also been an active philanthropist as well. This individual is a huge pain in the ass but never allows there to be a dull moment. They may be a well known artist in the industry but they don’t make anyone feel few less than. They never let fame change who they are and they remember where they started.This year it is my honor to give this award to not only a fellow DJ but a dear friend of mine, please help me and congratulate your DJ of the year and my child’s godmother DJ Arris!!**

Ashlyn was beyond shocked and humbled to be given this honor. She gave a quick hug and peck of the cheek to Shannon and walked towards the stage.

Once on the stage and gave a hug to her friend Avicci Ashlyn walked towards the mic. “Holy shit this is insane. Wow thank you for this award, it’s a great honor to be called the DJ of the year. Thank you to all my fans and supporters. Thank you to best friends Avicci for being the one who helps me when I need that little extra push in my music. Thank you again!

As she sat back down with Shannon, she couldn’t believe this was happening. She couldn’t wait to show Ali the award.

After the awards ceremony and the pictures Ashlyn headed to the Right Back’s apartment. She had to beg Alex for her address. It took a promised Vegas trip with clubbing to get the info out of the Forward.

As she got to the door with the 2A on it and  her nerves set in. _What if Ali wasn’t here? What if she didn’t want to see me?_ Ash thought. It took the DJ about 5 minutes to hype herself up. As soon as she knocked on the door she was greeted with a groggy yet annoyed  Ali. She looked beautiful in her Nike sweats and Penn State tank top with the cutest messy bun on top.

“Ashlyn?? What are you doing here?”

Ashlyn could tell here was something off with the soccer player as she entered the house. She didn’t let The DJ to kiss her and that was the biggest red flag Ash needed to know there was actually something very wrong.

“Al, come on. What’s the matter? Do you not want me to be here? I know it’s out of the blue but I wanted to see you. Its been too long with out me seeing your gorgeous face. “

“We skype all the time Ashlyn. So don’t act like we don’t see each other or talk” Ali shot back.

“Please just tell me what’s wrong ali. I want to fix it please” the blonde pleaded

ALI’S POV

Ali saw the confusion swimming in her brown swirls of eyes. She wasn’t meaning to be petty but she couldn’t help it. She was jealous of the girl who was with Ashlyn earlier that day. She wanted it to be her. After a few minutes of Ashlyn staring with pleaded eyes, she watches the blonde straighten her suit jacket and heads towards the door.

“I get it Ali. I’ll just leave you alone.”

Before Ashlyn could reach the door, Ali had her against it with her mouth on the DJ’s. Ali just wanted to show Ashlyn how much she really missed her. She missed the touch of Ashlyn. She missed the way Ashlyn’s lips felt on her. She had been longing for her touch. Ali was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the blonde grabbed her by thighs and wrapping legs around the tall blonde’s waist. She felt the cold of her kitchen counter through her sweats as Ashlyn put her down. They two finally separated to breathe. Ali couldn’t contain herself. She was wrapped around this blonde goddess. She started toward the blonde suit jacket and once that was off she attack the blondes neck. As she kissed down the DJ’s tan skin she slowly started to unbutton the dress shirt that was in her way of get all of the blonde. Once she had gotten the shirt of she was in aw of how toned Ashlyn was.

“See something you like there pretty girl?”  before ali would reply she felt Ashlyn pulling her tank top off. “I know I have “ the blonde whispered in her ear.

Ali had forgot she didn’t put a bra on after shower from earlier. She had no reason to since she wasn’t going anywhere for the rest of the day.

“Ali you are so beautiful” Ashlyn said in between kisses she laid down the brunette’s neck. Once she felt ash was getting close to her breasts she had to remind herself to breathe. She felt the cool air of her apartment on her chest. She was met with a pair of warm lips leaving soft wet kisses as they made their way to her nipple. Ali was lost in the feeling of ash’s lips on her until she felt the cool air biting at her again. She whined in the lose of the blondes lips. When she opened her eyes she saw Ashlyn looking at her with lust and want in her eyes but there was also something else going on in the blonde. Ali didn’t want this to stop but she realized that they should slow down.

“Ash, I am so sorry. I have no clue what came over me. I didn’t mean for that to happen“  she watched as the blonde took it as a low blow.

All Ashlyn could say was “oh”. Ali realized how that must have sounded and quickly scrambled off the counter and grabbed the blonde by the waist. Ali tilted to blondes face to look at her, “Ashlyn, trust me I want you but this is so new for us and were still getting to know each other. I mean were not even together Ashlyn and I know that doesn’t mean we cant do this. ” Ashlyn could hear the bitterness in the soccer players voice.

“Ok let’s stop being passive and get to conversation you want then Ali.” Ashlyn said throwing her hands up in frustration. The brunette watch the DJ run her hands through her blonde locks and walk towards the couch. Ashlyn watched as Ali started to look for her shirt. Once she found it she sat on other end of the couch making sure to give Ashlyn space.

The two women sat in silence for a while. Ali could see Ashlyn was losing her patience with her.

“Who was the girl you took to the awards ceremony tonight?” Ali whispered.

She looked up from her hands and was meet a confused DJ.

“Al, what are you talking about?”

“The pretty Girl in the black lace dress that was on your arm in the Red Carpet picture from today.”

The brunette was watched as Ashlyn began to laugh

“Seriously Ashlyn? You think this is fucking funny?” Ali said annoyed

“Al, that’s my really good friend Shannon. When I go to those kind of events I usually taker her. It’s not a big deal. ” The brunette watched as the blonde let her last sentence set in. Ashlyn realized that she should have asked ali to go and it sounds like she brushes the soccer player off for another girl.

“Oh shit. I’m such an idiot.” The blonde quickly scrambled to ali and grabbed her hands. “Ali, I’m sorry beautiful. I should have asked you to go with me. Fuck al. Please don’t think I didn’t want you to go with me. I had to RSVP before EDC a few months ago. You’re the only person I want to be walk to red carpet with. ”

Ali could hear the sincerity of Ash’s words.

“I’m sorry I was being unreasonable ash. I just didn’t like seeing you with another woman tonight. I wanted that to be me. I wanted to be the one to give you a kiss when you win awards. I just want you Ashlyn. “

 Ashlyn could feel a huge face spread across her face as she listened to her.  Ash lean forward and catch her lips with hers. Their lips moved in rhythm to only a song the two women knew. When Ali felt the blonde’s tongue begging for entrance she let her in with a soft moan. The two women felt like two teenage kids making out on their parent’s couch groping each other. Once they broke apart Ashlyn held  Ali’s face in her hands and placed kisses on her forehead, nose and lips.

“Ali all I crave is you. Shane isn’t who I want to call my queen. Will you please let me take you on a date so I can show you how much I like you?”

“I would love that Ashlyn.” The blonde beamed up at ali with a cheesy smile.

“I will pick you up at 7pm on Friday.” Ashlyn said as she got up to leave.

“Wait ash, stay and cuddles with me and we can watch a movie “ Ali pleaded.

As Ashlyn looked into the soccer beauty’s eyes she knew in that very moment she would never be able to tell this girl “no”.  Those brown eyes with the streaks of gold make her melt every time. She could see herself waking up to those eyes for the rest of her life.

“Of course Al.”

 

**ALI’S POV**

 

It had been a few days since ali and Ashlyn had their talk. It was 6:30 pm on Friday and Ali was running around trying to finish getting ready. Ali was applying the final touches on her make up she got caught up think of the blonde DJ. _Where would they be going? She told me to dress very fancy, so that could be anything really. So I hope this outfits fits that._ Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard a knock on the door. _Wow she’s early_ ali thought but as she looked at her phone she saw it was 7 on the dot.

Once she opened the door Ali’s jaw hit the floor. Ashlyn was in a navy blue Armani tux. The blondes had her hair in waves down her shoulders and simple makeup. The blonde was mouth watering for ali. She wants to pull the blonde into her apartment and do things you shouldn’t do on the first date. Ali’s dirty thoughts were broken when Ashlyn finally spoke.

“Al… wow just wow…”

Ali twirled around so the blonde could see everything. She could feel the blonde’s eyes racking up and down her body. All ali wanted was her lips and hands all over her body. Ali was wearing a Champagne colored floor length dress. It fit her in all the right places and she could see the blonde loved what she was seeing.

“You don’t look too bad either stud” ali said leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss got heated quick. Ali felt Ashlyn pull back from the kiss and stuck her hand out for ali to take it. Ali took the DJ’S hand and followed her out the door.

They walked down the stair in comfortable silence until Ashlyn spoke, “So are you ready for our date?”

“This is all I could think of this week while I was at practice. I was day dreaming of you while I had the ball yesterday and crystal came out of no where and side tackled me. Let say my pride wasn’t the only thing bruised after practice.” ali laughed.

Ashlyn stopped mid step and laughed. “its your fault I got tackled” Ali tried to sound peeved  but her smile gave her away.

“I’m sorry al for being so unforgettable but I’ll try to make it up to you tonight.

“Speaking of tonight where are we going that we had to dress this nice?” Ali questioned.

As soon as they walk out onto the street ali is meet with a black limo. She watched as Ashlyn walked over to the door and opened it and said, “Come and find out “

Ali was excited and nervous the drive over to their destination. She felt Ashlyn slip her hand into her hand. She felt at ease in that very moment. The blonde kissed her handed and faced her. Ali could see the blonde was trying to find the right words.

“Ali I want to show you want it really means to be with me. I want to make sure you are ready for this. I go to these type of things very often and they can be a lot. When the car comes up to a stop and we get out there is going to be camera and people yelling at us to get an interview from us. You can tell them were either friends or were together. Whatever your choice know I support you Ali. “

Ali took all the info that Ashlyn just laid on her. _Was she ready for the world to know who had her heart? Why would Ashlyn bring her here for a date? Will ash be mad if I don’t want the world to know yet._ Looking into Ashlyn’s eyes she could see fear but optimism. Ali leaned in and kissed the DJ. She grabbed the blondes hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Ashlyn lets do this”

As soon as the limo stopped at their destination the two turned to each other and took a breath and stepped out.

Flashing of cameras and questions were thrown into Ali’s face. All Ali could hear is “Ashlyn! Ashlyn! Who are you wearing?” and “Ashlyn who is your date?”.  As they walked the red carpet and took picture Ali was felt comfortable being there with ash. She was in aw of the blonde beauty with her grace and elegance on the red carpet.

“Excuse me Ms. Krieger can I get a quick interview with you?” a report asks ali

Ashlyn gave her a nod and she strutted over to other reporters to do her own interviews.

“Sure” Ali said

“Awesome. So tell me how does it feel to be a FIFA champion?” he asked

“It surreal to say the least. I am so proud to represent our great nation and I’m very lucky to have the opportunity to play with such talented ladies. It’s been an amazing experience.”

“You ladies played your asses off and know that you guys have inspired younger generation of girls in our country. So lets get personal, well if you don’t mind… “

“Ok shoot” ali proceeded with caution

“Well everyone is dying to know. Are you and Ashlyn dating? We saw you guys at EDC and rumors were going around that she wrote a song about you. Is that true?”

Ali froze not knowing what to say to the reporter. She had to be careful or this could blow up in her face.

Ali laughed and proceeded to answer his question’ “No, we’re just really good friends and she asked me to her plus one tonight. How could I say no to the DJ of the Year. Man I don’t know about her writing a song about me but what I do know is her music is awesome. “

 

**ASH’S POV**

 

Little did Ali know Ashlyn heard her last statement to the reporter. Ashlyn was sad but she told Ali she would support whatever she decided to tell the press. She just wishes that she would have told them that they were an idea.

_Well fuck_ is all Ashlyn could think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes but here it is.

**ASHLYN’S POV**

As soon as the pair finally made it into the venue and to their seats Ashlyn was trying to keep her distance from the brunette. All she could her are Ali’s words “Just goof friends”. Ash needed to get out of her head and enjoy this charity event that she would be preforming at. She was dropping a brand new single and she could wait to see what people thought especially her muse. Ali.

Ash watched as Ali busied herself with keeping a conversation with the people around the table. She was in awe of the soccer player and how she fit in with people. As Ashlyn watched she heard  “So, have you locked her down yet?” . As Ashlyn turned to see who was whispering in her ear she was greeted with she dear friend and fellow DJ, Diplo. “What the hell dude? You’re such a damn creep!” Ashlyn said while punching him in the arm. Diplo tugged at her arm to get up and take a walk. She leaned over and told ali she would be right back. Ali replied with a smile and nod.  The DJ’s walk in silence for a minute or two until Diplo broke the silence.

“Sorry Arris but seriously dude. You look at her like she is the only one in this huge ass venue. “

“Plo it’s complicated. Every time we take a step forward we take two steps back. I want to lock it down but I’m not sure if I’m going to be good enough for her dude.” Ashlyn stared at the glass of whiskey she was carrying.

“We both know that you’re the badest bitch around. Ashlyn you are more than enough for her and you can see that by the way she looks at you. She isn’t Danni, she is good for you and anyone with eyes can see that. So stop being such a little bitch and go get your girl.”

Ashlyn was shocked at what Diplo had just laid on her. She could always count on him to give him the best advice.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris I don’t see you going over to your girl and locking that soccer goddess down.“ Diplo smirked. “Well if you don’t I will” he said has be starts to walk back to the table.

“Oh no you don’t Diplo. I will tell Shannon on you.” Ashlyn throw over her shoulder with a laugh.

“You wouldn’t dare” he shouted at the blonde.

Ashlyn she walked towards Ali she could see the right back had her phone in her lap texting away. She watched as ali tapped on the keyboard with easy and speed. She could watch her all day. As ash got to the table ali put her phone down and give her famous crinkled nosed smile to the DJ.

“Hey pretty girl. Want to take a walk with me?” the blonde putting her hand out for the ali to take. Ali nodded and took the DJ’s hand and followed. They walked In silence until they reach a quite part of the lobby away from the venue and people.

“Ashlyn… What’s wrong?”

Ashlyn could hear the concern in the girl’s voice. She looked into Ali’s warm brown eyes and saw the fear swimming around in the orbs. She cups the soccer player’s face and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Ashlyn pulls her lips away from ali’s but press their foreheads together.

“Ash… what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Be my Girlfriend Ali?”

Ashlyn watched as Ali’s face for her reaction. She couldn’t see what ali was thinking. Just as ali opened her mouth. They both hears someone clear their throat. When Ashlyn turned around she saw diplo. “Yo Ashlyn they need you back stage to get ready for your set” Diplo said awkwardly. The blonde nodded her head and started to walk towards him. _Why did you do that Ashlyn ?!?!?_ the blonde screamed at herself internally. Just as she was almost to diplo she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist to stop her. She was met with a pair of warm lips crashing into hers. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and pulled her close. They fought for dominance in the the kiss. “ Uhm I hate to break this up but Arris they really need you bro” Diplo said.

Ashlyn gave him the finger and leaned in the steal another kiss from ali. “My answer is yes” ali whispered in the DJ’s ear. “Good luck up there stud I’ll be watching.”

 

**ALI’S POV**

 

Ali was thrown through a loop. First Ashlyn just shows up out of no where, then had ali up against the wall (not that she was complaining) and now she was at an event and she asked her to be her girlfriend. _This girl will be the death of me!_ Ali though to herself.

As ali sat at the table she saw Diplo was sitting where Ashlyn would be sitting. She gave him a smile as she sat. “Hi I’m Diplo and I want to get to know the girl that got Ashlyn Harris all smitten. No pressure here Ali.”

Ali laughed at the DJ because she can see that the DJ community is very close and has each others backs. She can see the big brother love he has for Ashlyn.  Just as she was going to response a booming voice cut her off.

**“Ladies and gentlemen please help me to welcome this years DJ of the Year DJ Arris. “** the announcer said

When she saw the blonde take the stage she had to reminder to breathe. Ashlyn had changed clothes. She was now wearing a tank top that showed off her tattooed muscles and a pair of black joggers. To top it off she wore a snapback.

**As many of you know of I have been releasing songs from my new album little by little. Tonight is only fitting to drop a new exclusive song for you guys. Let’s just say I have had a little motivation and muse for this album. This album is very special to me and I have a feeling it’s going to be a special one for years to come.  Let’s close this event with a bang! HERE WE GO!!!**

**Don't you know you excite me like that**

**When you touch me like that**

**Got me running right back**

**Want it, want it, want it, want it, and I want it now**

**I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna show you how**

**Take my breath away**

**Take my breath away**

**Take my breath away**

 

The whole time all Ali could do was stare at Ashlyn is amazement. _Could this song be about me? Jesus this woman knows how to make me melt._ Ali thought. She watched as Ashlyn was zoned out with her Beat headphones on her head and she was swaying side to side with the music. Ali felt a tap on her leg that broke her out of her trance of watching her blonde DJ. When she looked over she saw a smirk on Diplo’s face. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“I can see you really like her but I swear to god if you break her heart like Danni I will get Shannon on you. Shane maybe extremely cute and cuddly but she will whoop your ass Krieger. If you can’t give her the love and respect she deserves and only want a quick lay you got the wrong idea about Ashlyn.”

“I plan to give her the world. She deserves to be loved correctly and I can do. We may not be in the same place all the time but I plan on trying damn hard to make her feel loved and special. That girl was an idiot for doing that to Ash. I don’t plan on breaking her heart.” Ali said defending herself.

“Look I know you’re looking out for ash but I don’t intend on leaving anytime soon.”

Diplo studies ali and can see and hear the sincerity in her words. “I see why Ash has fallen for you. I like you. You two and Shane and me should double date one day.”

Ali laughed and agreed. Once ash was done with her set Ali waited for her back at the table. Once she saw the blonde with a goofy smile she stood up and pulled the DJ in a hug.

“That was an amazing set stud!” ali whispered in her ear

“Thanks pretty girl. I’m glad you liked it.”

Ali leaned and pressed her lips to Ashlyn’s. Once ali realized what she had did she tried to pull away but Ash was quick to grab her face and bring her back in for a heated kiss. It was like they were the only ones in the room. They didn’t care who saw or who was taking pictures.

“Wow. Does this mean after every good set you will give me kisses like that I’m going to have to set up my game “Ash teased.

“Well what can I say I have a pretty hot and talented girlfriend.”

“So tell me Al how would you like to get a pizza and head back to your place and watch a movie? I promise not to tell anyone that Ali Krieger to world famous soccer player ate pizza.”

“Only as long as you keep it between us”

the two women walked out of the venue laughing and holding hands. As soon as they hit the red carpet again all the reporter and photographers went nuts. They started to yell to get their attention and have them look their way to get a picture.

Ali felt a little overwhelmed but she felt ash squeeze her had in reassurance. Ali was happy to be going through this journey with Ashlyn. She has never felt so safe just by holding someone’s hand. Her past relationships have never felt like this. She was excited but anxious to see where this goes. This did she know that Ashlyn was thinking the same thing as they walked to the limo.

 

Once they made it back to Ali’s apartment with pizza in hand they changed into comfy clothes and cuddled on the couch.

 

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

 

Ashlyn woke up to brown hair tickling her face. She had to remind herself where she was. She was in D.C. in Ali’s apartment. They must have fallen asleep while watching Bridesmaids. They two girls sat on the couch awkwardly at first until 30 minute into the movie and ash finally broke and put her arm around ali. Ali smiled at her and cuddled into her. Ash knew that this was never going to get old.

She tried to grab her phone that was laying on the coffee table without disturbing the sleeping girl cuddled into her chest. As she leaned forward towards the phone she pulled ali with her and she felt the women stir. She leaned just a few more inches and was successful at getting the phone without waking Ali. Well so she thought… As she was silently celebrating she heard a chuckle and she looked down and saw a pair of brown orbs looking up at her with a huge smile.

“Don’t you know its not polite to wake a princess” ali said as she jabbed ash in the stomach playfully.

“I am sorry princess how could I forget that your sleep is precious. How ever can I make it up to you?” Ashlyn quizzed

“Well I can think of a few things” Ali mumbled as she zeroes in on Ashlyn’s lips.

Ash go the hint and leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kiss started off sweet and soft but it slowly turned heated and needy.

Ash felt Ali running her finger tips along the hem of her shirt. She was slowly losing her mind as she felt Ali running her nails up and down her stomach. Just as she was going to break the kiss to catch her breathe Ali had straddled her. Ash didn’t know where to put her hands. She defiantly wanted to put her hands on the soccer player’s ass but she didn’t know if that was ok. She decided to keep her hands on Ali’s thighs.

“God damn Ashlyn please touch me.” She took Ashlyn’s hands and put them on her ass.

Ashlyn grabbed ali by her waist and flipped them. She grabbed the hem of Ali’s Penn State shirt and pulled it over her head. Ali had a black lace brace on. Ashlyn just stared at the beauty beneath her.

“Jesus Al, you’re so damn gorgeous. I can’t believe you’re mine. “

“I think you might like what’s underneath is bra more.”

  _I want her so bad. Jesus what is this girl doing to me……. Come on Ashlyn! Make your girl feel good!_ Ash chanted to her inter self.

“Ali. I want you so bad.”               

Ashlyn watched as ali sat up and unclasped her bra. She watched as the lace fabric slid off the woman’s body and hit the floor. Ashlyn couldn’t believe that this girl wanted her. She couldn’t believe that this beautiful woman in front of her was so sexy without even trying. Ashlyn saw the want and need in Ali’s eyes. She remembers having her mouth and hands all over Ali’s body a few days ago. If she was being completely honest that is all she has been able tot think about.

She couldn’t take it any longer. She leaned down to press a kiss on Ali’s lips. She slowly kissed down her necks until reaching her chest. Ashlyn began to lick her way down her chest to Ali’s right breast. She could circle the moaning girl’s nipple knowing that is where ali wants her tongue. Once she was down nipping and kissing the right breast she continued to torture the soccer player by assaulting the left breast the same way. She watches Ali squeeze her eyes shut as she got closer to her nipples and pout once she moved away. “Please…” Ali panted out. She watched as Ali arched she chest into mouth with such need. After a few more pleads from the brunette Ashlyn finally gave him. She sucks and bite her way back to the right breast and began to suck on Ali’s nipple. Ashlyn watched and listened to every moan and expression from ali. She felt Ali squeezing her thighs together as she bit her nipples. The DJ couldn’t get enough of ali. She could do this all day if that meant she could her Ali moan like this.

Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s head and pulled her up for a sloppy heated kiss and flips them. Ali Ripped the blonde’s shirt and sports bra off in once fluid motion. “Jesus Ashlyn you are just so perfect.” Ali said before she latched onto the Dj’s pulse point. She felt ali sucking harder and harder knowing the girl is wanting to leave marks. Deep DOWN Ashlyn was ecstatic that she will walk around with ali’s love bites. She felt ali suck and leave marks all the way down to her nipple. Ali didn’t take her time like Ashlyn did. Ashlyn felt all of ali’s assaults in her center.

“Jesus al…”

Ashlyn wanted more. So she lifts ali up off of her and stands up with the girl wrapped around her. She walks her to Ali’s bedroom. Once in the room Ashlyn placed ali down and stood over her. The two stared at each other with lust and want before they finally spoke.

“Ali is this ok?” the blonde asked. “I really want all of you and I know this is fast but Jesus Alexandra you’re so damn sexy and beautiful and I want to show you that. “

Ali never said a word because she proceeded to get on her knees and give the DJ a kiss and laid back down and took off her shorts and panties in one motion. She spread her legs open and Ashlyn’s jaw fell open. Ashlyn got on her knee and was eye level with Ali’s wet center. She blew on her center and heard a gasp. “Please Ashlyn “ Ali moaned out. “As you wish my queen” Ashlyn kissed her right thigh and as she got closer to where ali really wanted her she moved to the left thigh. Once she was done sucking and licking the inside of her thighs she couldn’t take it anymore, she had to taste her NOW. Ash swiped her tongue from the bottom of ali’s glistening lips to her clit. The moan she heard come out of ali turned her on even more.    
“You take just as delicious as you look baby. I don’t think I will ever get tried going down on you.”

Ash watched as Ali had her lip between her teeth and twisting her nipples. As she watched her she began to feel something shake her. She stopped lapping at Ali’s center and looked around. When she looked back up to Ali to see what was going on she was meet with the back of a couch.

“Ashlyn wake up… Babe come on wake up, your phone is ringing.”

Ashlyn turned around and saw Ali standing over her with her iPhone in her hand. She sat up and took her phone. She let the call to voicemail and pulled ali down on her. Ali giggled as she fell on Ash.

“Did you have a good nap?”

“Oh baby you have no idea.”

_Oh baby you have no idea how good it was. This girl is going to be the death of me._ Ashlyn thought as she ran her hands through ali’s hair as they cuddled.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Tell me what you guys want to see and don't want to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALI’S POV**

It had been about 3 months since Ali and Ashlyn had made their relationship official. They decided together that they would tell only certain people and keep it on the down low in the media. Obviously they would put pictures up to support each other and put cute pictures together. Ali had been Ashlyn’s date for a few red carpet events that she could make with her soccer schedule.

 

 Ali had been pulling double training days to get ready for the upcoming camps.  They schedule weekly FaceTime dates and text daily. Ashlyn always calls Ali at night to say good night, even if she leaves a voicemail for the soccer star it still allows Ali to go to sleep with a smile or wake up to the blonde voice.

 

With the Olympics just around the corner Ali was working double. With all her training and appearances post the World Cup Ali was tired and would sleep through Ashlyn’s calls and text. Ashlyn understood how tired the Soccer player was but she just wants to talk to her girl. They both have had to reschedule FaceTime dates or just calling each other because of time zones or schedule clashes.

 

Today was a little different because they both had an opening to FaceTime each other. It would be the first time in almost a month that they would be about to see each other, even if it was through their IPhones. Well Ali had just got out of training and was exhausted. She had to hurry home and shower and change so she could make it make to the spirit stadium to do a meet and greet with donors and sponsors. Once she got home she changed into a baggy sweats and a Penn State shirt and crawled into her queen sized bed. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.  Maybe 20 minutes later her phone was lit up with Ashlyn’s smiling picture. Ashlyn tried for about an hour trying to get a hold of her girlfriend with no luck in reaching her.

 

**To My kween:** Hey babe. I guess you’re either a sleep or busy, so I’m going to call it a night. I miss you like crazy. I miss you face and smile. Text me when you wake up or get time.   xoxox Ash

 

Ali was woken up by her phone buzzing on her bedside table. Her phone was alerting her she had a text. Her phone vibrates every 20 minutes to reminder her of the notification on her phone. She rolled over and saw it was 1 am and saw she had 20 missed FaceTime calls and 10 phone calls from Ashlyn. She shot up into bed and unlocked her phone to see what the text from Ashlyn had said.

 

“FUCK” ali yelled.

 

She quickly dialed Ashlyn hoping her girlfriend will answer. _How could I forget about our date_ Ali thought as she listened to the ringing on her phone. “Hey this is Ashlyn please leave…. “ Ali groaned and hung up and dialed again. She did this for about 5 minutes she decided to call her one more time. As she paced around her room dialing Ashlyn again she was cut off by an incoming call from her blonde DJ. She frantically answered the phone,

 

“Ashlyn, I am so sorry baby. Please don’t be mad. I had a double day of training and then meet and greet. I just…”

 

Ali was cut off by Ashlyn “Ali stop…. I figured you were busy but if you can’t make it let me know next time. I don’t want to try calling you for over an hour hoping you pick up. I thought something had happened to you but I saw all the pictures from your meet and greet and realized you were probably just tired.”

 

Ali could hear the irritation in the blonde’s voice. It was silent for a few moments until Ashlyn spoke again

 

“Be honest Ali did you forget?”

 

“Ashlyn I was just crazy busy and yes I forgot. I feel awful about it please understand. You can’t say you have never forgot about one of our call dates.”

 

“Seriously Ali “Ashlyn had raised her voice and cause ali to cringe. Ali knew that wasn’t true. “I have never forgot one of our calls because I have been too busy. I make sure to put time aside for you. I make sure I get to hear about your day and to see your smile.  So please don’t use your schedule as an excuse. I am just as busy as you are ali. I understand that your busy and have a crazy schedule but for fuck sake please find room to fit me in your life.”

 

Ali knows Ashlyn is right but she wishes they were having this argument over the phone but in person.

 

“Fuck Ali… Do you have anything to say? “

 

“Ashlyn I’m sorry.” Ali whispered. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. “I will try harder. I promise ash. I really like you and I don’t want you to leave me.” Ali was now sobbing. She realized she was being selfish and only thinking of herself.

 

“Ali, Baby I’m not going to leave you. Please don’t care. Now I feel like an ass. I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you. I’m so sorry baby. Please don’t cry… God I wish I could be there and hold you.”

 

Ali could hear the regret in Ashlyn’s voice. She was trying to calm herself down but not having Ashlyn around makes her even sadder and upset. She went to her drawer and pulled out Ashlyn’s UNC sweatshirt she stole from her when she was there a few months ago. She put Ashlyn on speaker as she put it on.

 

“Ash I wish we didn’t have to do this distance thing. I really want you to hold me and give me a kiss. I hate having to FaceTime you in order to see you. I really miss you Ashlyn. “ Ali was startled by the sound of Ashlyn wanting to facetime her. She quickly accepted the call and was meet with a sad smile from the DJ.

 

“Hi pretty girl. God I have missed that face so much. Please baby stop crying. I didn’t mean to yell, I’m just frustrated with our situation and I took it out on you. I feel like a total ass. Can we start over please?’

 

Ali stared at Ashlyn and listened to her ramble. She smiled at the blonde’s and nodded.

 

“How was your day Ashlyn?”

 

They discussed their days and everything under the moon but Ali looked at the clock that read 3am. She didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. She never wants to say goodbye but she knows that Ashlyn must just as tired as she is.

 

“Ashlyn its 3 in the morning, we have to get some kind of sleep tonight.” She heard the blonde groan but it was followed up with a yawn. “See its time to go Mimis. We can talk tomorrow baby.”

 

They said their goodbyes and they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces. In the back of ali’s mind she knew this was going to be the last argument over a missed facetime or call. The question was when was it going to happen next?? When was the other shoe going to drop?

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

 

About 4 months later, Ashlyn went out to LA for a few appearances and to lay down song tracks for a new album. Ashlyn has been in the studio with Avicii and Diplo in Los Angeles. LA is where the three of the DJ’s meet and lay down some tracks or bounce ideas and beats off of each other every so many months. Ashlyn loved California and made sure she takes full advantage when she is there. Diplo always suckers Shannon in going with him and they have a mini vacation there. Ashlyn hopes she will be able to bring Ali to LA with her and spend a well-deserved week of romance and fun. That dream was crushed this time around because ali was at camp and Ash can barely get a call let alone a text from the soccer player these past few weeks. She has to reminder herself that Ali is getting ready for the Olympics and she is working extra hard to make the roster for her very first Olympics. She just misses Ali so much.

 

Once wind of Ashlyn’s in town she is always asked to preform at clubs or just to make an appearance. Tonight wasn’t any different than normal, She was invited out with her friends to Club Aura in downtown LA . She was excited to see her friends Hannah and Talia. The three girls had meet at a fundraiser back in New York a few years ago. They were sitting at the same table and they all sort of clicked. Hannah had a thing for Ashlyn and it was no secret but Talia kept the girl in check because she knew Ash only saw her as a sister. Ashlyn is excited to tell the girls that she is dating a smoking hot soccer player. Talia is going to flip because she is a huge US soccer fan and she can’t wait to rub it in.

 

“Yo ash, what’s this I hear you are going to Club Aura tonight, where was our invite?’ Diplo asked while leaning back in his chair.

 

“Plo you know damn well you and Shane are invited to go. Stop being so sensitive. Sorry avic, you know damn well your wife would have my ass if you went out with us.”

 

“Ashlyn just be careful with Hannah. You know how she get when there is liquor involved and I’m pretty sure a certain USWNT right back wont be too happy.” Avicii said with concerned laced in this voice.  She even saw it in Diplo’s eyes that he was worried too.

 

“Guuys I really like ali and I plan on telling Hannah and Talls that my heart has been stolen by a certain soccer player. I would never do anything that would hurt Ali. I’m not Emily guys and I’m a little hurt that you guys would even think for a moment I would ruin things with ali because of Hannah. “Ashlyn said getting up gathering her beats and MacPro.

 

“I’ll see you guys later.” Ashlyn said as she was half way to the door.

 

‘Harris wait...” Ash stopped at the door and turned to the two men, “Look I’m sorry. I know that was a low blow and I do trust you Ashlyn and I know you will not hurt Ali but I don’t trust her. that is all I am saying. I’m just looking out for you bro. I know you’re mad but I just worry. Ali is the best thing that has happened to you and I want to see you happy, I don’t want some girl like Hannah to mess that up for you bruh.”

 

Ashlyn mauled over his words and knew he was right. She doesn’t have gotten all pissy with him just because he was expressing his concern _. He is just looking out for me and wants only the best for me_ she thought.

 

“Dude I’m sorry for freaking out. Thank you for looking out for me. I love you both. I’m going to go back to the hotel and just chill out. This new album is stressing me out a little. Plo , I will see you and Shane late.”

 

With that she was out the down and head towards the elevator when her phone dinged in her pockets. She smiled when she saw Kween across the screen.

 

**Kween:** Hey babe! I really miss you. Camp has been crazy busy and exhausting but I just wanted to tell you I’m thinking of you and I hope LA is treating my girl right. XOXO Ali

 

**My Favorite <3: **Baby you have no idea how much I freaking miss you and your beautiful face. Keep pushing B so I can watch you on the podium with gold around your neck. You got this Baby!! LA is cool but I wish I had you I my arms instead.

 

**KWEEN:** thank you Ash I really needed that text. Trust me there is no place I’d rather be than in your strong tattooed arms that I miss so much.

 

**KWEEN** : Sorry babe I got to go L. I will talk to you later. Ill be thinking about you and those strong armsof yours. ;).

 

**My Favorite <3**: Have a good rest of your day pretty girl. Trust me I will be thinking about you too ;) XOXOX

 

Ashlyn was back in her hotel room kicking her shoes off and ready to take a nap. She quickly set an alarm for about 8pm so she would have enough time to get ready for her night out. Little did Ashlyn remember tonight was a scheduled FaceTime Date.

 

ALI’S POV

 

Ali was so excited to tell Ashlyn that it was announced today in camp who was going to be on the Roster going to Rio and her name was on it. She kicked Crystal out of the room for the night so she could talk to the blonde DJ in private. Ali was on top of making sure she isn’t late to any calls or FaceTime dates. She has made it a point to make more time for Ash just as Ash does for her. It’s only fair.

 

It stuck exactly 9pm in California which meant that it was 10 pm in Utah where Ali was. Ali quickly tapped on Ashlyn’s contact and waited for the blonde to pick up. Ali was also so the blonde what she was wearing. With the passing months the pair have been a little more daring with each other. Ali will wear tank tops with a lacey bra underneath that the blonde can see. One time Ashlyn had slipped up and told ali how sexy she was and wish she was there with here. The blonde quickly realized what she had said to Ali and started to apologize.

 

Today Ali had on a matching set of red lacey bra and panties that she was more and ready to show off to her blonde. She wanted the blonde to ogle her and remind the blonde what she will come back to since they had a planned visit in a few weeks. She just sat there waiting for the blonde to pick up but she never did.  Ali thought maybe she was a little late so she waited another 10 minutes before trying again. During the time she waited she decided to go on twitter to see what was going on. As she like and tweeted people back she decided that it was time to hop over to Instagram and see what her old German teammates and current teammates were up to. As she got sucked into the black hole of Instagram she stumbled on to the page of pictures that you might like. The very first one was of Ashlyn at a club, ali saw it was taken tonight by a fan. Ali saw another one but this one was as platonic as the last few. It showed a girl sitting of Ashlyn’s lap with ash’s arms wrapped around the girl. What made the picture worse was the fact that the mystery girl had her arms wrapped around Ashlyn as well as kissing her cheek. **Hanbanah_85 : so happy to have this girl back in LA ! I have missed you to the max ;). Lets get this party start!!! @DJarrisReal**.

 

Ali was lost for words. _Maybe she is a friend? Maybe it’s the same situation as Shane. I need to relax and not jump to conclusion. HOW CAN I NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS, SHE LOOKS TOO DAMN CORMTABLE TO JUST BE FRIENDS WITH HER ARMS WRAPPED AROUND THIS GIRL!_ Ali’s inner self yelled. Ali let the curiosity get the best of her and clicked on the girl’s page and luckily for Ali it was private. She began to scroll through this girl’s pictures.  Her name was Hannah and she was a model for Gucci. As she scrolled through she saw a bunch of pictures of her and Ashlyn. One Picture Ali clicked on was of Ashlyn in board shorts and a loose bro tank and the girl Hannah on her back. Ash was looking at the camera as the gorgeous girl was looking at Ashlyn. The caption read: **Beach day with this Babe. @DJArrisReal**

 

the more ali scrolled and clicked on pictures the more her blood boiled. She was beyond pissed. Ashlyn ditch Ali for another girl. Ali’s heart break when she realized what she had saw. How could Ashlyn do this to her? is all she thought. Ali has dealt with with Ashlyn’s life style and knows what things are thrown at her but this picture is not ok. She had no idea how she was going to confront the DJ. She didn’t know if Ashlyn was just using her or playing with her.  just before ali had went to sleep she went through Ashlyn’s Instagram to see if she had a picture of the girl. Just her lucky Ash had just posted a picture about 10 minutes prior. The picture was of two girls and her. one of the girls was Hannah and the other was another girl was an athletic build and just a pretty as Hannah. Hannah was on Ashlyn’s lap again and the other girl was pressed close into Ashlyn’s side. **These two know how to show a girl a good time!! Thanks Talls and Hann for making my trip to LA one I’ll never forget. Love you both! @ Hanbanah_85 @TallsBalllyfe.**

 

Ali Cried herself to sleep that night.

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

 

Ashlyn was definitely drunk and having a good time with Talia and Hannah. Of course Hannah was all over her but she had to put her in her place. It took Hannah whispering in her ear and keeping her hand on Ashlyn’s thigh.

 

“so tell me about this girl that has stolen our little ashys heart. “ Talia asked

 

“Well I want you to pull your phone out and type this name in ?” Ashlyn said with a smirk. The two women open safari and ready. “Type in A-L-I   K-R-I-E-G-E-R .” As they typed in what ash gave them it took them both a minute to process who she told them.

 

“No fucking way you are dating the hottest right back in the world Ashlyn Harris. Details now !!” Talia said jumping on the blonde.

 

“Well it all started at EDC….” Ashlyn started to tell the story. as she started to gush about Ali she realized that today was a date night for them. She checked her phone and she saw she had a bunch of missed calls and text and FaceTime notifications. One text really stood out to her,

 

**Heath Bar** : You really fucked up the best thing you had Harris. You need to call Ali NOW!!!!!!

 

Ashlyn scrambled to her feet and ran out of the club. She began dialing Ali over and over again. She stood outside of Club Aura calling Ali for a solid hour. Finally, Diplo and Shannon come outside the club to leave when they see Ashlyn at the side of the club frantically calling and typing on her phone.

 

“where’s the fire Ash??” Shane joked

 

Once the blonde looked up at who had said her name Shane knew something was wrong. She rushed over to Ashlyn. As she got to Ashlyn in her arms to hug her, she felt the blonde sob into her chest. She was mumbling things out trying to tell Shannon what’s wrong but she was incoherent. When Ashlyn finally calmed down and her sobbing was reduced to sniffling she look at diplo and said “Avicii was right. I think I just lost Ali. “

 

“Wait what are you talking about Ashlyn? I thought everything was fine?” Diplo asked.

 

“I … I.. I forgot that to.. today was our day to FaceTime.” Ashlyn forced her to calm down so she can finish telling them what happened. “She has tried to call me and text me and I never felt my phone since it was on silent. She saw the picture that Hannah put up of us. The picture wasn’t friendly and I didn’t realize it until I saw it on Instagram.”

 

“How do you know she saw it Ashlyn ?” Shannon quizzed. Ash looked up at her best friend and saw that she was pissed at the DJ.

 

“She liked it Shane. She fucking liked the picture that’s how I know. Oh my god she is going to never going to believe me. Her and I got into not that long ago about making sure we are making our dates. Shane I don’t want to lose her.”

 

“You know Ashlyn you did this to yourself. You made your bed and now you have to lie in it. “ Shane scolded.

 

“Babe…” diplo interrupted

 

“No Plo. You told me Tim told her to be careful and she totally let that slut in there mess up a good thing she had but you know what the shit part of the whole thing is ash? You told me how much you hated that Ali would forget your date night because she was tried or whatever it was. But look at you now you completely forgot your GIRLFRIEND, YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ASHLYN!” shane yelled.

 

Ashlyn let her words set in and looked up at Shane. “Shane I need to go to her now. I need to fix this now. I cant do that here, please help me.” Ashlyn begged her best friend.

 

Just as Shane was going to respond Hannah came out looking for Ashlyn. “Ashy I have been looking all over for you. Why did you rush out here?”

 

“If you want my help this right here ends or you tell her to back the fuck off and you guys are only going to be friends. Do I make myself crystal fucking clear?!” Shane spat at the DJ.

 

“Yes Shannon. I’ll take care of it. Can you please book me a flight?” Ashlyn pleading with the woman

 

Shannon nodded and stalked over to Diplo and start to look at flights. Ashlyn turned to Hannah and took a deep breath and knew this had to be done.

 

“Hannah you have to stop…” Hannah cut her off before she could continue. “What are you talking about Ashlyn.” Hannah asked as she put her hand on the DJ’s thigh.

 

“That right there, stop touching me and putting pictures up like were together. I’m in a relationship with a really amazing girl. She is smart, talented and unbelievably sexy. Because I was so caught up in you and Talls I totally forgot about a planned date I had with her and she saw your damn picture you posted of us. How many times do I have to tell you I don’t want to be with you like that. You are my best friend nothing more and nothing less. So please stop for the love of god. “  Ashlyn said and got up and began to dial Ali again.

 

Every time she called she got “Hey this is Ali, sorry I missed…. “ she lost hope every time she heard the message. The last time she called she left a message, “Ali, Baby, please answer me. I am so sorry for forgetting. That picture isn’t what it looks like please let me explain. Ali please for the love of god answer me.”

 

Ashlyn knew that she royal fucked up.

 

“Ash we found a flight in an hour to Utah …”

 

**3 hours later**

 

It was about 6 am by the time Ashlyn got to Ali’s Hotel room. She had called Kelley, Tobin, and Alex to get the room number of Ali. Tobin told her the number and she needs to hurry the hell up and fix her mess. The whole flight all she was worried about what was waiting for her in Utah. She knew that Ali had every right to be mad at her but she just wanted the soccer star to hear her out. She had to pump herself up to knock on the door. It was just like the first time she was at Ali’s apartment door but this time she was her to fix her mess. She knocked on the dark brown door and waited. She was greeted with a tired tear stained faced ali.  The DJ’s heart broke to see what her actions had done to Ali. Ali just stood there with anger and sadness in here eyes.

 

“Ali-“ she was cut off by a door being slammed in her face. Ashlyn quickly stopped the door with her arm but ali was pushing her arm out of the way so she could get distance from the DJ.

 

“Ali please let me explain.” The blonde begged

 

“Please just leave Ashlyn! There is nothing to talk about. I saw everything I need to see to understand maybe you were right.” Ali yelled.

 

“Right about what? Ali I have no idea what you are talking about?”

 

“Your lifestyle is way too much for me. I can’t do this anymore Ashlyn.” Ali said still leaning against the door.  Ashlyn felt her whole world come crashing down. She felt tears coming down and she had to think fast in order to keep Ali.

 

“No please Ali. I don’t want this to be over. I will do anything for you to just hear me out please. That picture wasn’t what it looked like please for the love of god let me explain. I really like you Alexandria Blaire Krieger, I don’t want to lose you” the blonde said literally on her knees graveling at the door. Ali had enough of Ashlyn. She swung the door open and was ready to let her have it. When she saw the blonde on her knees she knew that she couldn’t go soft. She just let her have it.

 

“You should have thought about that before you totally forgot about me your GIRLFRIEND to go out with two those girls. You got mad at me forget one damn date and you would have thought it was the end of the world but its ok if you forget. No that’s bullshit Ashlyn! I went to bed when I forgot but you went out with two sluts and did god knows what. And that FUCKING PICTURE, come on you want me to believe that girl named Hannah and you aren’t a thing you got a nothing come. God how could I be so stupid to believe a World Famous DJ would want to be with me. You played me a fool Ashlyn. Was this all a fucking joke to you? See if you could fuck a pro soccer player?” Ali yelled at the Woman on her knees. She saw a door cross the hall open and Alex stuck her head out to see what was going on. When Alex saw the events unfolding in front of her she quickly shut the door.

 

“Ali is that seriously what you think? Those Two sluts you are talking about are my close friends that helped me when I lived in LA when my career had just started. I told Hannah off tonight and told her to stop with the pictures and tweets and everything because I had an amazing girlfriend how was unbelievably smart, talented, caring, kind, and sexy. She got the hint and helped me book a flight so I could come here and set things straight with you babe. Ali I would never ever cheat on you. I really like you. God Ali just please...”

 

“Ashlyn you need to leave now! I can’t do this with you right now. I’m trying to keep my spot on the Olympic roster and you being here making a scene isn’t helping.” Ali spat

 

“You made the roster for Rio?” the blonde whispered

 

“Yeah, you would know this if you would have picked up the phone. Please leave and leave me alone. We’re through so delete my number and don’t try to talk to me.”

 

That was the last thing ali said because she slammed the door in Ashlyn face. Ashlyn still on her knees broke down. She sat in the hotel crying for a good hour or so she thought before a pair of arms were wrapped around here picking her up, leading her to a room. When she saw it was Tobin and Hope leading her to their room she completely lost it. You could hear she sobbing a few doors down that’s how loud she was. Once they got her calm down Tobin finally spoke, “So what happened?”

 

“I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me.” Ashlyn said coldly. It was like a switch went off in Ashlyn, she was cold and distant.

 

Tobin has seen this look before just after Dani left.

 

“Ashlyn please talk to us.” Tobin Plead

 

“There is nothing to talk about Tobin. I fucked it up like I always do. You know what the funny thing is thought, I thought Ali would be different. I really like her and I thought she would let me explain but I guess she finally saw I was a fucking joke.” Ashlyn twistedly laughed. “I should go, thanks for your help. I’ll see you guys later” before Tobin or hope could stop her she was gone.

 

While when she landed in New York she was meet with reporters and paparazzi. TMZ stopped her for a few words. “Quick trip to Utah DJ Ariss? “ the reporter asked. “Go to see a certain soccer player who happens to be in Utah for a National Camp?” the reporter pushed

 

“just went to go see a few friends. Nothing more nothing left” she spat

 

The reporter got the hint and left her alone.

 

Once Ashlyn got home and in bed she just stared up at the ceiling and curing herself for being stupid and letting Ali slip through her fingers.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have been righting none stop the past few days. I'm loving the comments. Please Keep letting me know what your guys are thinking. 
> 
> So as I wrote this chapter i felt that Ashlyn's set sounds a little like this - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLi4Hl3JKbc- 
> 
> This song SLAPS! 
> 
> let me know what you guys are thinking or want!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you !!!!!!

**2 MONTHS LATER**

**Ashlyn’s POV**

It was about November and Ashlyn had thrown herself in work. She had a few singles that she was ready to drop. She used all her sadness and anger and put them into songs. This weekend she was going to play some of the songs at a festival in California.  Just here luck the national team with there too for camp. She had talk to any of her friends on the team since that night Ali broke up with her. They have reached out to her but she ignored their texts and calls.

Her and Talia were in Indio a few hours before her set getting ready. Ashlyn had no idea that Talia and a few of the national players were talking. She had gotten them tickets to come and see Ashlyn. Talia had called some of them up because she was worried about the DJ. All Talia knew was Hannah and her were no longer talking and Ali and Her broke up. Her best friend was concerned with Ashlyn’s attitude and drinking. Ash would drink during her set but nothing too crazy. Now she was pre-gaming before every set and drinking hardcore doing the set. She was drowning her sadness with liquor and Talia wasn’t going to let her best friend so that to herself. That is why she called up Tobin and told her she needs to come and talk some sense into her. 

“Are you ready to drop those fire ass songs Harris?” Talia asked

“Fuck yeah Talls! I’m ready to just get it out there and see what people think. This is a totally new sound I have. I just hope people like it.”

“That’s totally understandable bruh but enjoy this festival. It’s your last one until next year.”

“Thanks Talls, I will. “

“Hey I need to take this call I will see you right before your set. “ Talia said as she walked away.

Ashlyn has been watching her friend keep looking at her phone all day long. Ashlyn knows she has a crazy Basketball schedule but she was in off season so she has no clue who she could be waiting on a call for. She doesn’t have a girlfriend that Ashlyn knows about or maybe she does.

She went to the stage where she would be having her set and plugged in her Mac and put her Beats on to make sure everything was all set. She had a crew guy bring her a beer as she was getting set up and ready. By the time she was on her 3 beer and dicking around on her Mac it was an hour to her set. She Went back to a trailer where all the preforms got dressed and hung out until their sets. She had decided to keep her look simple, she went with a black Nike tank top and some ripped boyfriend pants pair with a of black combat boots. She couldn’t forget a snapback to complete the look. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and sigh. She can’t stand to look at herself after what she did to Ali. Its her fault that beautiful girl left her and now she had to deal with the fact that Ali hated her and never wanted to see her again.

Once she was backstage she took a few shots of Patron with a few other DJ’s back there and crew members to get ready for her set. She was ready to go. She could her the crowd screaming her name and got pumped up and finally made her way up to the stage.

When she finally made it up to booth she scanned the crowd and saw four familiar faces. She almost lost her cool but she had to lay it all out there.

 

**“What the fuck is up Indio California!!! Let me hear it!!! I want every stage to hear us at Village Stage.** Ashlyn lets the crowd scream and holler for a minute or two before she continues. **That is what I’m fucking talking about California! Tonight you guys are in for a treat tonight because I will be dropping a bunch of brand new tracks. This is a brand new sounds and I want to know what you guys think. After my set Tweet me and tell me hat you think! LETS GET THIS SHIT STARTED CALIFORNIA!!!!!!!! HERE WE GO……”**

The bass was hitting so hard you could feel it in your bones. She watched the masses of people Jump up and down waiting for the drop.

 

**_Cra-crave you, you_ **

**_I-I cra-crave you, you_ **

**_I-I cra-crave you, you_ **

**_I-I cra-crave you, you_ **

**_I-I cra-crave you, you_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah!_ **

****

**_Why can't you want me like the other girls do?_ **

****

**_They stare at me while I stare at you_ **

****

**_Why can't you want me like the other girls do?_ **

****

**_They stare at me while I stare at you_ **

****

**_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_ **

****

**_They stare at me while I stare at you_ **

****

**_It's true, I crave you_ **

**_It's true, I crave you_ **

****

**_I walked into the room dripping, in gold_ **

**_Dripping, dripping_ **

**_I walked into the room dripping, in gold_ **

**_Dripping, dripping_ **

****

**_It's true, I crave you_ **

****

**_Na na na na na na_ **

**_Na na na_ **

**_Na na na na na na_ **

**_Crave you_ **

**_a na na na na na_ **

**_Na na na_ **

**_Na na na na na na_ **

****

**_Can't you want me?_ **

**_Can't you want m-m-me?_ **

**_Can't you want me?_ **

**_Can't you want m-m-me?_ **

**_Can't you want me?_ **

**_Can't you want m-m-me?_ **

****

**_Let's just stop and think before I lose faith_ **

****

She watched as 3 faces look shook and turn to the one and only Ali with shock.

Ashlyn was happy they got the hint. She was angry and hurt and she wanted to express that. She grabbed the handle of Jack Daniels that she had on stage with her and look a huge pull. She didn’t give a fuck anymore. She didn’t have to girl of her dreams anymore so why should she care.

 

**“California what do you think of this song? Let me motha fucking hear you!!!”**

The crowd went nuts. Ashlyn thought it was time to put out another new track. She vowed that she would look back over at the 4 soccer players the rest of the set. She couldn’t handle the pain to look at Ali.

 

**“OK OK OK California I got a few things to say about that these songs I’m playing and going to be playing for you tonight. These songs are about how fucked up love is and how beautiful it can be. Let me hear it if you are happily taken by the girl or boy of your mother fuckin dream!!! Now let me hear it for the single people!!!!!! OK OK OK when you find that person that you can see yourself walking up every morning to and cuddling with at night lock them down. Trust me that special person can be gone within seconds if you’re not careful. Enough About lost and love lets fucking party Bitches!!!!!! “**

Ashlyn knew she crossed a line but again why the fuck would she care. She had played three other new songs and the crowd was eating it up. She was really happy at the response she was getting. She knew at that moment she could drop a new album. She was so amped up with the crowd she gave one last song. This one she wrote while still with Ali. She still wanted to know how they knew she was here and how they got tickets to a sold out festival. Then it hit her. Talia did this. She took an extra long pull of her Jack bottle and grabbed the mic again

 

**“This song right here is from a few months ago that I wrote about a very special someone. They know who they are.”**

 

**_Yeah, I doubt, I doubt myself_ **

**_And I'm too proud to ask for help_ **

**_When you see me beside myself_ **

**_I don't have to explain it, baby_ **

**_Yeah, I'm over picking fights_ **

**_And trying to mend it with the high_ **

**_Don't wanna know that I'm not right_ **

**_I know that I've been lately, lately_ **

****

**_Yeah, sometimes I need someone to pick me up_ **

**_Overdose my mind with the things I love_ **

**_You can take me there_ **

**_When my heart beats, when my heart beats free_ **

****

**_Take my hand in the middle of a crisis_ **

**_Pull me close, show me, baby, where the light is_ **

**_I was scared of a heart I couldn't silence_ **

**_But you make me, you make me feel good, I like it_ **

****

**_Take my hand in the middle of a crisis_ **

**_Pull me close, show me, baby, where the light is_ **

**_I was scared of a heart I couldn't silence_ **

**_But you make me, you make me feel good, I like it_ **

****

**_But you make me, you make me feel good_ **

****

**_Yeah, I get over-overwhelmed_ **

**_When all these problems burn like hell_ **

**_Maybe I just need a friend_ **

**_Who never calls me crazy, crazy_ **

****

**_You pull me off the front line before I run_ **

**_Keep me cool, but not get overdone_ **

**_You can take me there_ **

**_When my heart speaks, when my heart speaks free_ **

****

**_Take my hand in the middle of a crisis_ **

**_Pull me close, show me, baby, where the light is_ **

**_I was scared of a heart I couldn't silence_ **

**_But you make me, you make me feel good, I like it_ **

****

**_Take my hand in the middle of a crisis_ **

**_Pull me close, show me, baby, where the light is_ **

**_I was scared of a heart I couldn't silence_ **

**_But you make me, you make me feel good, I like it_ **

****

**_But you make me, you make me feel good, I like it, I like it_ **

**_You make me, you make me feel good_ **

****

Ashlyn finished her set and thanks everyone and ran off stage. As she got back stage she was meet with Talia’s smile. When Talia saw anger in Ashlyn’s eyes she knew Ashlyn knew how the 4 surprise guest got there. She knew she was fucked.

“Before you say anything stupid and yell at me listen to me please” Talia pleaded with the DJ.

“Why in the actual fuck would you think its ok to invite them here, especially her Talls!” the blonde boomed at her friend.

“I had no idea they would bring her Ashlyn you got to believe me. I just asked Tobin and Kelley to come. I gave them 4 tickets and I thought they would bring their girls not Ali and Alex. Please at least let Tobin talk to you. You’re scaring the crap out of me with your drinking and how cold you have been. I just want my big goof ball of a best friend back.”

Ashlyn heard the concern in Talls voice and knew she was right. She was drinking a lot and not caring about herself but she didn’t want to feel. She didn’t want to feel the sadness and emptiness that was herself. She hated what she did and was angry at herself that she let ali slip through her fingers.

“What do you want me to say Talia? Maybe that I can’t look at myself in the mirror and be disgust with who I am or maybe that I drink so I can’t feel sad. Its all my fault that Ali hates me and will never talk to me again. I hate myself Talia and all the drinking and partying can’t get that girl out there off my fucking mind. “

just as Ashlyn turned around to walk out she was shocked to see Ali, Tobin, Kelley and Alex stand there. They had to have been there through Talls and her whole conversation because their faces showed it. Ashlyn’s heart sank when she realized that Ali was only a few feet away but that is as close as she will ever be to her again. Her eyes raked over Ali and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of her body. Ali was in shorts and a bright colored sports bra. All the girls were dressed the same but she couldn’t stop staring at ali. She remembers having ali on her kitchen counter back in D.C. kiss and sucking on that very body. Ashlyn finally ripped her eyes away from Ali when Tobin cleared her throat.

“Ash that set was amazing !!!! Dude the crowd was going crazy for those new songs. I’m really proud of you dude.” Tobin said while jumping on her Friend. Ashlyn caught the midfield and hugged her tight. She heard Alex agree.

“Thanks guys. I’m glad you could make it but I thought you guys were in camp ?” Ashlyn inquired

“Well we actually have a few days off and Talia hooked us up with tickets. How could be pass up a DJ Arris gig?? That set was crazy good man” Kelley praised

“I’m glad you guys could make it. If you guys need anything show the people your bands and tell them ashy said to take care of you. I’ll see you around” Ashlyn turned to walk out of the tent but a pair of hands stopped her. When she turned around she saw Ali’s whiskey orbs staring at you.

“Please don’t leave. I.. I want you to .. I mean we .. we want you to stay and hang out” the right back stuttered. Ashlyn looked up at the other girls and saw them shake their heads in agreement to Ali’s words. Ashlyn started to think of the night ali told her to leave and got mad. How dare she say that to her.

“I thought you never wanted to see me again or to talk to you ?” the DJ spat

 

**“** Ashlyn please ..”

“No Ali you ripped my heart and now you want me to fucking hang out with you like nothing happened? Its been 2 months and you never once tried to talk to me or anything. So why the fuck do you think this is ok? I repected your wishes, as much as it killed me I did. So I don’t know what you were trying to achieve by being here but its not going to happen and I’m sorry you wasted your precious day off to come here.” Ashlyn pulled her arm out of ali’s grasp and walked out. She maybe got 3 feet away from the tent when she hears someone yelling after her to stop. She didn’t turn around just keep going. She maybe got another 5 feet before she hear someone running after her. She thought it was tobin and she was getting tired of all of this so she turned around to tell tobin to fuck off.

“Tobin please stop…” she stopped midsentence when she saw it was ali. Ali had tears rolling down her face and Ashlyn had to reframe from wiping the tears away.  The two just stared at each other for a while before ali spoke.

“Ashlyn please can we talk?”

“Why Ali you never gave me the chance to talk that night 2 months ago why should I let you talk. Give me one good fucking reason I should listen to you?” the blonde spat causing a few people to turn their head to see what the commotion was.

 

 

 

**ALI’S POV**

Ali knew this was now or never to get Ashlyn back. She watched the blonde on stage play her heart out and played the most heart breaking set she has every played. She knew Ashlyn was angry and hurt and Ali was the cause for that. After that night she knew she should’ve give ashlyn the time to explain because as soon as Hannah could get ali’s number from her agent she called and explains what had happened she knew that in that very moment she had lost the best thing that has happened to her than soccer. Hannah had called her a few nights after their break up and told Ali that Ashlyn basically described her as goddess and Hannah had never seen her so happy in the 3 years of knowing the blonde.

But standing in front of Ashlyn begging for them to talk was the hardest thing she had to do. She just wanted the blonde to scoop her up in those big strong tattooed arms and hold her. She wanted the sweet and tender kisses Ashlyn gives. She just wanted her Ashlyn back. She knew she had to just let it all out now or Ashlyn may walk away again.

“Ash, I’m sorry the way I handled things. I was stupid for not letting you explain what had happened. I should have believed you because you flew all the way to Utah to talk to me and I slammed the door in your face and told you to go fuck yourself. When Hannah called me and told me what had-“ Ashlyn cut her off

“Hannah called you? Why would she do that? God that bitch just shouldn’t get the fucking hint!” Ashlyn said running her fingers through her hair in frustration. Ali put her arm on Ash’s forearm to let her know it was ok and to relax.

“Hannah spent two days trying to get my number and when she did she called to tell me that you were faithful and it was her fault you forgot to call. She also explained that she felt responsible for our break up and she had to make sure she set the record straight since she knew deep down that I was your future. Ashlyn, you’re my future. I was just blinded by selfishness and ignorance. I know it wasn’t fair that I was to harsh on you but those picture just set me off. God ash, I’m such a fucking idiot fordoing this to us. This is all my fault that your hurting. I did this to us and I want to fix it please tell me what I can do Ashlyn because I can’t do this anymore. I miss you so fucking much!”

Ali just stood there watching Ashlyn’s reaction to her confession. They stood there for about 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity, but Ashlyn finally spoke.

“Ali, was that speech suppose to make me come crawling back to you? Well you were mistaken.”

Ali just stood there and watched the blonde walk away. She wanted to run after Ashlyn again but her body wouldn’t move. Instead she started to cry and crumble to the ground but Alex caught her before she could hit the floor.

“I got you al. just give her some time and process what you said.” Alex said as she was holding ali.

Ali looked up at Alex with teary eyes and began to cry harder because Alex was wrong. She had lost the best thing in her life.

“Alex, she is gone. She hates me and I don’t blame her.” She sobbed in the forwards chest. “God she probably feels like she isn’t worthy of love Alex because of me. I’m no better than that bitch Dani ! “

The last sentence caused her to sob harder into Alex.

Out of no where the the tent door comes flying open and Ashlyn was stand in the entrance.

“Everyone out” the blonde boomed

“Ashlyn just leave the girl alone. She can’ handle your shit-“ Tobin started to say but her when she saw Ashlyn face she stopped and gather the 3 other to leave.

Ali watched as her teammates and others left and began to get scared. She watched as the DJ sits across from her and just watches her. Ashlyn looks so beautiful with her blonde locks at her shoulder with a snapback on her head. Ali loved that look on the blonde. The blonde leaned forward and grabbed ali’s hand. It took ali by surprise but it’s a feeling she has missed for months. The blonde took a deep breath and spoke.

“Ali, You’re not Dani. I don’t want you to ever think that. Ever. God this is a shit show isn’t it” the blonde chuckled “Ali, I’m sorry for being a royal dick earlier. I am just so mad at you for not letting me tell you and when I tried you didn’t believe me. That hurt so much that the girl I really really like wont give me the benefit of the doubt. Ali I want to hate you and try to forget you but I fucking can’t. Even if I tried my hardness I just can’t do it. Seeing you in the crowd as I played those songs allowed me to tell you what I felt and how sad I was. God ali these past two albums have been about you, I never wrote a damn song about Dani.”

Ali looked down at their intertwined fingers and listened to every word the blonde had to say. She Knew this is where Ashlyn would tell her that they will never be a thing again. This thought brought brand new tears. She just let the the fact that Ashlyn was done with her set in. Her thoughts were broken when she saw Ashlyn get up and walk towards her. Ashlyn picked ali up bridal style and sat down and pulled Ali close to her in her lap. Ali could believe what was happening. She feels as if she was whole again. Ashlyn ran her fingers through ali’s hair and placed kisses on her head trying to get the Soccer player to calm down.

“I am so sorry ash. I don’t want you to hurt because of me. It seems like that’s all I do is hurt you but I understand why you would walk away.” Ali whispered

“Ali don’t you get it? I don’t want to walk away; I want to stay because you mean the world to me. You’re my future and I all I see is you in my future. I see myself waking up with you and pulling you back into bed to cuddles when you try to leave for practice. I see myself cheering you on at every Olympic and World Cup you play in. I want to give you cheese gifts for Valentine’s Day and I want to take you out on dates. God I want to be with you. “

Ali couldn’t take it any longer she leaned up and cupped Ashlyn’s face. She waited to see the DJ’s reaction and saw it was ok. Then Ali just went for it, she leaned closer to Ashlyn and pressed a kiss on her lips. Ashlyn stiffened which caused ali to panic. “I am so sorry Ash. I just-“ 

Ali’s ramble was cut off by Ashlyn giving her a searing kiss. Ali throw her hands into the blonde hair and pulled her closer. Ali didn’t want the kiss to end. She slid her tongue across Ashlyn bottom lip begging for entrance and Ashlyn meets Ali’s tongue with her own. They fought for dominates for a few seconds but ali let Ashlyn have it. Ali sat up with out break the kiss and straddled the DJ. Ashlyn pulled Ali as close as she could as if ali was the only thing to keep her alive. Ali felt Ashlyn’s hand slip up her back and dragged her nails against her exposed back. She wanted the blonde closer but she knew that wouldn’t happen tonight. The finally broke apart when they hear someone come into the tent. Ali just stared into Ashlyn hazel eyes. She ran her thumb over Ashlyn’s bottom lip before she placed a sweet soft kiss on her lips.

“Ashlyn… I want you to take me back to your hotel room. ” Ali whispered into the DJ’s ear. She just wanted to cuddle with the blonde and kiss her and make up for lost time. She missed her so much and she wanted to make the most of her time with Ashlyn. Ali wait a few moments but she realized that Ashlyn hadn’t responded yet. She climbed off of Ashlyn but the blonde pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

“God Ali, I’m so glad you asked that. That’s all I could think about with you in my arms. I know we should probably take things slow but fuck it. I want to cuddle with you so bad.”

Ali sighed in relief. Ashlyn got up and grabbed ali’s hand. They head out of the tent when they ran right into their friends. They had been listening and watching to the two women working out their problems.

“So are you guys ok now?” Kelley asked

“We talked a few things out and were going to take things slow like before but we want to be together.” Ashlyn said as she grabbed Ali by the waist bringing her close. “We’re going to head out; I’ll bring her back to the team hotel tomorrow morning.”

“What happened to taking things slow” Alex said with a smirk

Ali gave her the finger. “I will see you guys tomorrow. Thank you for everything guys.” Ali said to her teammates

As the two girl say their goodbyes, Ashlyn turned to ali “Are you sure your ok with coming with me? I mean it’s ok if you don’t want to al.”

“Ashlyn I want to come. Remember I was the one who asked.”

Ali leaned up and kissed Ashlyn hard. “Now please take me home”

That was Ashlyn need to hear and grabbed ali’s hand and head out of the festival. Once they got into the Private car Ashlyn pulled Ali close to her. Ali loved being close to Ashlyn like this. She loved how tender and sweet Ash was to her. She just loved how Ash traced shapes on her hips as they sat together. God she just missed Ashlyn’s hands all together.

Once they got to Ashlyn’s Hotel room Ashlyn took her hand and lead her to the master bedroom. It wasn’t a hotel room it was a pent house just like the one they shared at EDC.  As they pasted the window she could see the beautiful lights of Indio. Once they got to the bedroom Ashlyn walked over to her duffle and pulled out UNC T-shirt and shorts and handed it to Ali.

“You know Harris if anyone finds out I wore a UNC shirt I will kill you”

“Oh same goes for you if I wear a Penn State shirt babe.”

Once Ali heard the pet name she glowed a little bright but she wasn’t going to let it go to her head since they were seeing where this took them. She walked up to Ashlyn and go on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on the DJ’s lips. Ashlyn grabbed her hips and made sure the soccer player wasn’t going to move. Ashlyn Leaned down and kissed ali back. Their kiss turned heat quick once Ashlyn grabbed ali by the thighs and wrapped her legs around the taller woman. Ashlyn carried ali to the bed and once she felt the bed hit her legs, she lowered ali to the bed. They broke a part once ali was on her back looking up at Ashlyn with dark lustful eyes. Ali saw the want in Ashlyn’s eyes, so she sat up and pulled off her sports bra. The soccer player watched Ash very careful making sure she didn’t go to far but Ashlyn leaned forward and pulled one of Ali’s nipples in her mouth. Ali moaned as she felt Ashlyn’s tongue circle and flick her nipple.

“Fuck Ash… that feels so fucking good.” Ali moaned

Ali wanted more so she started to paw at Ashlyn’s tank top. She looked up into Ashlyn’s dark eyes waiting for permission and the DJ nodded. Ali pulled the tank top and sports bra off the blonde n one fluid motion. She just started at Ashlyn is amazement. “Ashlyn you are just… just fucking perfect.” Ali said as she leaned down placing kisses from her neck down to her breasts. Ashlyn arched her back silently asking for more of ali’s mouth. Ali greedily gave it to the blonde. This all she could think about when they weren’t together. They both explored each others top half for a little while longer until Ashlyn had ali on her back kissing her way down towards her waistband of her shorts. Ali watched as the blonde ran her tongue all the way down and slide across the waist of her short and back up to her navel and back down again. “Fuck ash... please... I need you so bad baby...”

“You know I can’t deny my beautiful girl. God Ali are you sure? I don’t want to do anything you will regret in the morning.”

Ali sat up and smashed their bodies and lips together. “Baby I want this more than anything. You have no idea how much I want this. I wont regret being with you Ash ever. Are you ok with this?”

“Fuck yeah Ali. I can’t wait to taste you and show you how much I missed you. “

Ali watched the DJ slowly pulled her shorts and panties off. Ashlyn kissed up her legs and spread them to kiss her inter thighs. Once she got to Ali’s sex she Stop and looked up at Ali. “Ali you are so fucking beautiful. God I don’t I will ever get use to having you naked in my bed.” Before Ali could reply Ashlyn’s tongue was on her clit. Ali’s hips jerks in the surprise touches. She feels Ashlyn make tight small circles on her clit. “Oh my god Ashlyn…” Ali finally opened her eyes and she was meet with Ashlyn’s lust filled eyes staring back at her. The DJ continued to lick and flick the soccer player’s clit but she wanted to make Ali scream. So she decided to drag her fingers though Ali’s folds. “Fuck YES ash!” This cause Ashlyn to go crazy and push a finger in Ali. She was loving all the moans she was getting from Ali.

“God Ali you are so fucking wet. You taste even better than I dreamed. I can’t get enough of you baby.”

Ashlyn began to pump in and out of Ali faster and faster with her tongue still on whimpering woman’s clit. Ali pulled on the blonde’s hair to get her closer. She knew he was getting closer to coming undone and she knew Ashlyn knew as well. The DJ now had two fingers pumping in and out Ali. Ashlyn could feel how tight Ali was getting my the second as she pumped in and out of her, so she had a third finger and this through Ali over the edge even more.

“Come for me pretty girl. I want to fucking hear you Al.”

Ali through her head back and her back arched off the bed. “Fuck Ashlyn I’m coming baby!!” Ali yelled                                            As soon as Ali caught her breath she pulled the blonde up to her lips. She could taste herself of the blonde’s tongue and it didn’t bother one bit. God this woman drove her crazy.

“Ashlyn that was just wow” ali breathed out still trying to catch her breath. She heard the blonde chuckle. “But now it’s my turn to make you feel good Baby” Ali slipped the two of them so ashlyn was now on her back and ali was straddling her. She had her thigh in between the DJ’s legs and put pressure where Ashlyn wanted it. Ali watched as the blonde through her head back against the pillow in pleasure and frustration.

“Please ali “ Ashlyn moaned out

Ali started to kiss down the DJ’s body just as the DJ did to hers she slowly pulled off Ash’s Boyfriend jeans. She left her boy shorts on so she could tease the woman a little more. Once she saw the wet spot in between the blonde’s legs she was a goner.

“Did I make you this wet baby? God you are so sexy like this Ashlyn. I love having you underneath me begging me to touch you. What do you want baby? Tell me.” Ali husked

“I want you Ali so fucking bad. Please just touch me babe. I need you.” Ashlyn whimpered

Ali took mercy on the blonde and pulled the boy shorts off and her mouth watered at the sight in front of her. “Ashlyn you are so fucking wet and beautiful baby. God am I lucky.” Is all ali said before settling between Ash’s legs and licking her dripping folds to her clit. Ali felt Ashlyn’s hips jerk towards her. Ashlyn’s moans set her in a frenzy. She wanted to keep hearing the beautiful sounds the girl beneath her was making. “Ali I need… I need...”

“Tell me what you need baby.” Ali only came up for air when she asked the question and went back to eat Ashlyn out.

“Your finger… fuck yes ali god that feels so fucking good.”

Ali easily slid in two finger into Ashlyn’s entrance. She keeps a fast tempo going in and out of her DJ. She felt Ashlyn’s walls get tighter and tighter as ali sucked on her clit. She was close and ali knew it. It only took a few more thrust into Ashlyn and she was coming.

Ali fell on to her back and cuddled into Ashlyn as the blonde tried to catch her breath.

“Holy fuck Ali. That was so fucking amazing. Just wow!” the DJ pants out

“Well right back at you stud.” Ali said cuddling closer to Ashlyn.

“Ashlyn were going to be ok right?” Ali whispered.

It took a few moments for Ashlyn to reply and that scared ali but she finally spoke.

“Ali were going to be ok. Its going to be a never ending battle for us with distance. I want you to know that I already had tickets bought for the Olympics. I hope that is ok because I just wanted to watch you play so bad babe. If you don’t want me-“ her ramble was ended by ali’s lips.

“Ashlyn, yes that is more than ok. I’m actually glad you were about to get tickets. I need you there. I’m all in Ashlyn.”

“I’m all in too Alexandria. We got this Baby”

The two fell asleep in each others arms that night hopeful of their future together. Both women didn’t like the distance but they knew that is wasn’t going to be easy but they had to make it work for a while. Things were slowly falling into place for the two even if it happened after being apart for a few months. they both knew what they wanted and what they wanted was each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been MIA .... All i can say is life got in the way. I'm not to happy with this chapter and I'm sorry. It's kinda a filler but a filler with a lot going on. I promise to get the next chapters out and back on track. I felt like this story shouldn't just be about Ashlyn having heartbreak in the past. I feel like everyone has had their heart ripped out at one point of their life. So why can't both of them .
> 
> Sorry for a short chapter.......

 

 

> **ALI’S POV**

Ali woke up with a pair of strong tattooed arms around her. She felt as if she was home. She knew that was crazy but she couldn’t find any other way to put how she feels. She slowly turned her body around so she could look at the girl with her arms wrapped around her. She felt Ashlyn shift a little but she was still sound asleep. Ali watched as the DJ’s chest raised and fell and how beautiful she looked like this. Ashlyn’s blonde hair was spread across the pillow and had a some covering her face. _How did I get so lucky to get this beautiful human being like her?_ Ali asked herself. She ran her fingers across Ashlyn’s lower lip and leaned in a kissed her softly hoping not to wake up the sleeping blonde. When she pulled back she was meet with a pair of sleepy hazel eyes looking back at her with a huge smile across her face.

“Well good morning to you too gorgeous. I could get use to being woke up like that everyday. “ Ashlyn said while leaning in to ali to give her another kiss. Ali hummed in agreement as their kiss lasted for a few second.

“So how’s about we shower and grab breakfast so I can get you back to your hotel. I’m pretty sure your coach wont be too happy knowing their star right back is MIA.”

Ali cuddled deeper into Ashlyn trying to hide from her responsibility. “Ash I don’t want to leave your bed yet.” Ali pouted

“I don’t want to go back to camp and then to D.C. and don’t have you with me” ali whispered.

Ali could feel Ashlyn’s eyes on her studying her. She was scared once they are separate they are just going to fight and argue. She didn’t want that at all, all she wanted was for her and Ashlyn to stay in the hotel and never leave. She knew that was crazy but she didn’t want her time to end with Ash. Ali just wanted the blonde.

“Ali, look at me. Trust me I don’t want to burst the little bubble we have been in for the past 24 hours but baby we have to. I have to get the world’s best defender back to camp. As must as I would love to repeat last night right now we need to get in the shower. Now what we do in that shower is up to you if you get going. If you keep staling, I’ll make you take a shower alone and I don’t want to do that baby.”

This got Ali up and out of the bed dragging the DJ towards the bathroom. “I couldn’t let my beautiful girlfriend go back to New York all hot and bothered could I.” Ali and Ashlyn took their time explore each others bodies in the shower. Once the water was cold they decided to get out. As Ali waited for Ashlyn she went to the suite kitchen and started to make coffee for her DJ. As she waited for the coffee machine to finish she thought of the past 24 hrs. She was so happy Ashlyn took her back. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

Ali’s thoughts were cut short by a pair of tattooed arm wrapping around her waist. She just stood here for a few seconds taking in this embrace. She feels so safe in Ashlyn’s arms. It’s crazy to think that they have only know each other a short while but Ash feels like home to her. Ali turns around in the blonde’s arms and leans up to leave a soft kiss on her lips. Ashlyn looks down at the right back with amazement and passion in her eyes. Ali pulled Ashlyn in for a more heated kiss filled with passion. Ash grabbed Ali by her thighs and put her on the kitchen island. Ali could feel the blonde’s hand starting at her hem of her shirt and she knew that they were running out of time but she didn’t want ash to stop. Once her shirt was thrown across the kitchen she could feel a pair of eyes on her body. Ali loved the way Ashlyn looked at her with so much want and desire in her hazel eyes. Ali keeps her eyes on the blonde as she unclasped her bra and watched the DJ’s eyes grow dark. Next thing ali knows is a pair of lips are on her necks leaving open mouthed kisses and marks on their journey down. Ali throw her hands into Ash’s hair pulling her as close as she can get her. She let out a moan as Ashlyn had started to swirl her tongue around the soccer player’s nipple.

“Fuck… Ashlyn I… I… I need…” is all ali could get out once she felt Ashlyn laying down ali on the island pulling shorts off.

“What do you need babe? I need you to tell me.”

Ali couldn’t come up with any words as she watched Ashlyn spread her legs for her and blew on Ali’s wet folds. Ali bucked her hips hoping the blonde would get the hint and stop teasing.

“Ali I’m going to only tease if you can’t tell me what you want baby. I want to make you scream my name but I want to know how beautiful.”

“Ashlyn I want you to fuck me with your tongue! Please!”

Ali didn’t even hear the blonde’s response because Ash already had her head buried in Ali’s wet core. Ali could believe what was happening. This was probably the hottest thing she has ever done with a partner. She pulled Ashlyn’s hair harder every time Ashlyn would suck on her clit. Ali was crying out in pure ecstasy when she could feel herself getting closer to climax. Just as she thought it couldn’t get any more intense she felt two fingers inside her hitting just the right spot.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD…. ASHLYN PLEASE DON’T STOP!!!  HARDER BABY!!”

Ashlyn curled the two fingers just right and started to pump in and out of ali harder she could feel Ali’s walls getting tighter and tighter.

“Cum for me Alexandria”

Just as Ali was about the cum their little bubble was busted by the one and only Shannon. Shane had walked into Ashlyn’s room calling for the DJ and frantically typing on her phone.

“Ashlyn Michelle why the hell aren’t you answering your phone?” Shane boom. “I swear to god if you are still in bed, I’m going to beat your ass Blondie”

Shane was stopped in her tracks when she saw a very naked and embarrassed Ali on the kitchen island and Ashlyn in-between her legs with a cocky smirk on her face.

“Fuck” is all Shane heard before she turned around.

Ali quickly pushed ash off of her and climbed down to find her clothes.

“Shane I am so sorry. You can turn around now I have clothes on now.” Ali whispered.

“Well that was definitely not what I thought I was going to walk in to the kitchen to. Well good morning to the both of you. Ashlyn I really hope you are all packed and ready to go. Your flight leaves at 2pm and it is currently 9am but you have a few spots after you drop off Ali.” Shane said while looking at her phone again.

Ali could sense that Shane was one; uncomfortable which she can’t blame her and two; there must be something going on because Shane sounds upset and is typing really hard on her phone. Ali looked to Ashlyn and she could see the concern on the woman’s face too.

“Shane is everything ok?” Ashlyn asked

“Yes. Come on we don’t have time to dick around.” Shane said sharply

The soccer player and DJ headed back to the master bedroom and got their things together. They both knew that Shannon was in the mood for any games.

“Ash is she mad because of you took me back?”

“Aww baby of course not. I have no clue what the problem is but I will find out. She was one that was telling me to get my head out of my ass and talk to you.” With that the two continued to get Ashlyn all packed and ready to go. Before they went back to Shane ali stopped Ashlyn.

“Hey babe, I’m not ready to say goodbye yet” Ali whispered as she stares at the floor.

Ali didn’t want this to end because they they have to face reality of their situation. She wasn’t ready to get on a plane and not be near the DJ. She wanted face to face conversations not FaceTime calls. She wanted to be able to cuddle with blonde every night but she knew that wouldn’t happen any time soon.

“Al, look at me” ali felt two fingers lift her chin so her eyes will meet hazel orbs. “Baby I know this is the hard part but we got this ok. I will be in DC in two weeks for a gig so I will make sure to see my beautiful girlfriends kick some serious ass on the pitch. I can go before my gig. Ali I know this sucks but I believe in us”

With that and a kiss the pair was set to go. They walked out to the living room to let Shannon know they were ready to go. When the entered Shane was on the phone,

“Look DJ Arris is going to be preforming in DC in two weeks from now so I will make sure she will be at the charity lunch that Saturday. Of course thank you for the invitation I look forward to getting more details. Thank you again.”

Ali turned to Ashlyn with a questioned look and saw anger in the DJ’s eyes.

“Shane you need to call them back and cancel because I’m not going to a charity luncheon.”

“And why the hell not Ashlyn ?” her manager yelled

The blonde just stared at her best friend stunned. Shannon never yelled at her with such hate. She has yelled at her to get her head out of her ass a bunch of time but this time was different. Shane never makes a decision without talking to Ashlyn first. Ashlyn was pissed.

“For starter I never agreed to go and I plan on spending time with Ali while I’m there.” Ash shot back.

“Don’t be stupid Ashlyn. This Luncheon will have sponsors and investors there that can fund your tour over seas. I have your best interest in mind. You can plan another time to go visit her.”

“No Shannon I’m not going. I already told ali I would go watch her soccer match and hang out with her. I’m not going to break those plans. You know how hard it is to be apart from your significant other. Please call them back and tell them I can’t make it and that I will send a-“

Ashlyn was cut off by Shane, “Oh come on Ashlyn please don’t put another girl in front of your career again. Who are the two you fooling? Hmm… You guys are always breaking up because Ali-…“

Ashlyn was stunned by what her best friend had said.

“Ash please just got to the event. Shane is right we can reschedule our visit. It’s totally ok.”

“No ali I want to know what she was about to say !!!” Ashlyn said staring at Shannon.

“Go ahead Shannon finish what you wanted to say. I’m all fucking ears.”

Shannon knew she had fucked up but she wasn’t going to back down. She had a shitty past few hours and she was angry. It just so happened that ash and ali were going to be the people who got the end of it.

 

 

> **ASHLYN’S POV**

 

Ashlyn stood there staring at her manager Shannon with angry radiating off of her. _How dare she make these decisions without me!!! Shane and I always talk about every event that I am asked to go to. She always asks me if I want to go or not. What the fuck was her problem?!?!_

“You really want to know Ashlyn? Well fucking fine by me. I was going to say Why are you letting a fucking girl get in the way of your career. Hhmm??? You know damn well you are going to screw it up like always and ali is going to break up with you like she always does. She is so quick to jump to conclusion rather than talking to you. For fuck sake she broke up with you because of a picture Ashlyn!! How can you be so stupid to think that things will change? You just let Dani walk all over you and guess what you are letting Ali to the same fucking thing. No wonder Dani cheated on you…”

“Shane I think that is enou-” ali tried to get her from saying but she wasn’t too lucky.

“Oh shut the fuck up ali! “

“Shane you better stop before it is too late” Ashlyn snapped.

“You know Ashlyn no she needs to hear this. Ali I think the only reason you keep Ashlyn around is so she can keep making albums after you. That is some fuck up shit. Like come on Ali have you even told Ashlyn about your last relationship ???”

Ashlyn was thrown off by her friend’s comments. She just pushed it away because she knew Shannon was trying to get a rise out of Ashlyn and Ali.

“I take by Ashlyn’s confused face you haven’t. Well Ash maybe you should ask your dear ali about the girlfriend she cheated on. How she was messing around with other women while her girlfriend was in their bed in their home that the-” Shane couldn’t even finish her sentence before ali’s hand smacked her across the face.

“You need to shut the fuck you Shannon! You have no idea what you are talking about!!!! I NEVER CHEATED ON SARAH!!! Ali screamed.

Ashlyn just stood there in shocked as she just watched ali smack the crap out of Shane and heard that bomb. She was confused and didn’t know what to do. Shane had to be lying, Ali couldn’t be a cheater.  Could she?

Ali turned around and saw Ashlyn face. She ran straight to the bathroom and locked herself in.

Ashlyn turned back to her friend who was holding her cheek and sobbing into the floor. Ash still stood there wondering what the fuck just happened. She could hear ali sobbing in the bathroom and could hear she best friend on the floor crying and saying how sorry she was.

Ashlyn bent down and pulled Shane into a hug and let the women sob into her chest.

“Ashlyn I am so … sorry… I have no clue... where all that came from” Shane choked out. “Diplo broke up with me last night because he had asked me to marry him and I said not yet since both of our careers are just now taking off.”

“Wait what ?!?!?!” Ashlyn was thrown through a loop. Shannon and Thomas have been together forever. Ashlyn remember introducing the two a few years ago and saw the sparks fly between the two. They were the couple goals, well behind Jenni and Tim of course. Ashlyn wanted what her best friends have with their significant other.

“He told me that he wasn’t going to wait around anymore. Ash I was so angry at him for just dumping me because I was thinking of our careers. I love him so much and I don’t want him to miss out on anything. I wasn’t saying no, I was just asking for a little time. God I am so selfish and a fucking idiot. Not only did I lose the love of my life but my best friend. I am so sorry for saying those hurtful things Ashlyn. I was so angry and I saw how happy you and ali were when I walked in and I just let all my anger and sadness on you too. I hope one day you and ali will forgive me” Shane then continued to sob into Ashlyn.

“Is that how you really feel Shane?” Ashlyn questioned. “Do you think that I am that stupid?

“No Ashlyn!!!”

Ashlyn was so angry at her friend but she felt for her at the same time. God why was she such a sucker for brunettes. She knew that she was fierce with her friend but she knew what it felt like to have your heart ripped out by the one you love.

“Do you honestly believe that I deserved to have my heart ripped out?!?! You knew how dumb I felt when I had to return that damn ring I had bought Dani. You knew how stupid I felt when I had to pack up my fucking locker and kiss my dreams of being a pro soccer player away because of her. You knew how fucking stupid I felt about the how situation. So now you are standing there calling me fucking stupid because I am with ali?? Shane I know that you are angry and sad but you should have never said those things. You should have just told me what was the matter earlier when I asked you. It is going to take time for me so I need you to leave. Cancel all my appointments for the next two days. I don’t care what they are we can reschedule them. I will make my own arrangements to get back home to New York. Take this time to figure your shit out!”

With out another glance at her friend Ashlyn walked to the master bathroom to try to get ali out of the there. She knew it was going to be battle but she had to let ali know that she was there for her. Everyone has their past and Ashlyn knew that she was in the long haul with ali. She believed her when she said she didn’t cheat. Ashlyn believes deep down that ali would never do that to her. This explains a lot about how insecure ali is.

 

 “Ali…baby... please open the door” Ash called through the door. “Please ali I just want to talk. No yelling I promise. I want to hear your story. You know my baggage and I want to know yours. Please baby open the door.” She pleaded.

Ashlyn heard some shuffling around and heard the click of the lock on the door. She pushed the door open and sank to the floor to ali. Ali’s back was away from her and shaking from her sobbing. Ashlyn went up behind her and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her lap. Ali fought a few seconds and gave into her touch.

“Come on baby tell me your story.”

  

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with the story. Please let me know your thoughts and ideas for future chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these past two chapters haven't been the best but here is another update. I am going to get back on track 
> 
> Let me know what you think of Ali's story...

**ALI’S POV**

“Come on baby tell me your story.”

Ali was so angry with herself. She felt like she had been lying to Ashlyn. She never told her girlfriend about the girl that ruin everything for her. The women that made ali doubt Ashlyn because of the pictures. The women that made ali doubt her body and soccer. Ali was beyond happy with Ashlyn and didn’t want to bring Sarah up. She knew that she would have to talk about it but she wasn’t ready yet. She didn’t want to reopen a wound that just barley closed. She looked up at the blonde and saw sadness in her eyes and concern. _This is all your fault !!! if you were just honest you wouldn’t be here right now. IT IS YOUR FAULT IF THIS AMAZING WOMEN LEAVES YOU!!!,_ Ali screamed in her thoughts.

“Please Alex. I’m not leaving.”

Ali felt the blonde pull her closer to her body. Ali knew she had to tell her. Ali took a deep breath and began.

“Ashlyn please let me get through this then you can talk or leave which ever you want. “

Ali waited for the blonde to nod before she continued.

“When I came back from Germany permanently and started to play for the Spirits in the brand new league NWSL, I meet this girl named Sarah. I was just taken away by her when we first meet. She was beautiful, funny and smart everything I want in a woman. Sarah was a 2nd grade teacher and man was she good with kids. I meet her at a trip to her school and we taught the kids about healthy lifestyles and soccer. We went on a few dates and it just seemed to click for us. I never told her I was a pro soccer player until our fifth date. I wanted to make sure she wasn’t after my money. When I told her she laughed and said she didn’t care. I was beyond happy and relieved that this girl didn’t give a damn about what I did for a living but for the content of my character.”

Ali took another deep breath and looked at Ashlyn. She saw the blonde listening with intent. Just looking at the blonde gave ali courage to keep going. She felt safe but it scared her to think that after she was done telling her story Ashlyn could walk away. She wouldn’t blame her because who would want to be with someone with that much baggage and insecurities.

“We dated for about two years. Things were great, she would be at my soccer games and I would help her with school stuff. Well things got messy when I tore my ACL right before the 2012 London Olympics. I was sad and angry and she couldn’t understand that. She hated that I was home more because I was just being a royal bitch 99% of the time. Once I was rehabbed and able to train I through myself back into it. She supported me but I could see little things changing. Kisses became shorter, dinners were quiet, and showers were lonely. I would go out with the team and when I would come back home she would be waiting for me ready to fight. She would yell at me and ask me who the girls were in the pictures knowing they were my teammates. She would tell me that I would never be the same soccer player and I was soon to be a washed up soccer player. I thought she was just mad because of the pictures but I was wrong. She would make comments that I shouldn’t eat certain things because I was getting fat or I need to go work out more because I looked out of shape on the field.”

It hurt ali so much to tell Ashlyn this. She wanted to just run and never finish her story but looking up into those hazel eyes she knew she had to get through it. She felt Ashlyn grab her hand and brought it up to her lips. She knew she had to continue.

“I just thought she was joking but she would make a dig where she could. One day in the car after a game she told me that my legs looked fat on the field and I should do more training. She continued to tell me that I tore my ACL because I was getting unfit. She just tore me down and I let her. Anytime I lost a game she would remind me that is why I never get called up for camp for USWNT anymore. Any time I would take pictures with people she would yell and scream at me calling me a cheater. One time she put it out on social media that I was a cheater. She took it down and apologized. I couldn’t break up with her because I loved her and I thought she was just having a few bad days. Well when a few bad days turn into everyday I knew I had to walk away. My teammates pushed me to leave such a toxic relationship but I loved her and wanted things to work. “

_Just stop the story there and run! She won’t want to be with you if you continue ali. Your damaged and she won’t want to deal with you. Run!!_

Ali pushed her thoughts down and knew the next part was important. Ashlyn needs to know. She couldn’t even look at the blonde at this point, she just stared at her hands.

“I finally left after one night she came home from the bar with her friends. She was tipsy when she walked through the door and I knew there was going to be a fight. Well I was right, I asked if she had fun with her friends and she began to yell at me. She was yelling at me because I didn’t trust her and how dare I because I was a cheater. I told her I would never cheat on her because I love her and she didn’t believe me. She just keep yelling and I told her I wasn’t going to fight with her any longer and I was going to bed. She grabbed me and told me she wasn’t done yet. It scared me because she had never put her hands on me out of anger. When I tried to walk away again she hit me across the face. She hit me so hard Ashlyn that I fell back and hit my head on the coffee table.”

Ali felt Ashlyn pull her back into her lap. “Ali please stop. I can’t hear anymore”

Ali pushed herself away from Ashlyn and knew she shouldn’t have told her. _Fuck you are so stupid ali. Do you see what you did!! Ashlyn doesn’t want you. YOU ARE DAMAGED!!!_ She screamed internally.

“Wow Al, that’s not what I meant. I meant that I can’t hear about what Sarah did to you anymore. She didn’t deserve you and your kindness. Baby I will make it my mission to make you feel beautiful and wanted. My grandma would have my ass if I didn’t. I know we have started off rocky but Ali I really like you. I think you are the most amazing person and you deserve the fucking world. I want to be that person to give you the world. Will you allow me to do that?”

At this point Ali was a sobbing mess in Ashlyn’s lap. How could this woman want anything to do with her? She was damaged and broken.

“Why would you want someone that is damaged? I have literally accused you of cheating and ran from you. How could you want-“

Ashlyn lifts Ali’s chin up so she can look into those whiskey orbs.

“Stop right there Alexandra. You are not damaged. Everyone has a past pretty girl, its just up to the person to either let it define them or move on from it. Those things she said to you were not true. Ali I want to be there every step of the way to make you feel beautiful and loved. I will make sure you know every fucking day.”

 

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

As she listened to ali’s story ash wanted to go and find this Sarah and whoop her ass. How dare she break ali down like this. How how dare she lift a hand to ali. Ashlyn couldn’t let her continue any longer because the DJ just wanted to scoop her up and kiss those memories away and make her feel wanted. This makes more sense on why ali has acted they way she has. She will never ever penalize her for that because she is just guarding herself from hurt again.

They sat on the bathroom floor for awhile in each others arms. The DJ knew she had to get ali back so but she didn’t want to let her go. She picked up ali and took her back to bed. As she walked them back to bed Ali leaned her head against the blonde’s chest looking up at her. Ashlyn looked down at her and saw something swimming around the whiskey eyes but couldn’t place it just yet. Once back in bed the two just cuddled for a while. Ashlyn watched as the soccer player’s chest raised and fell with each breath. She ran her fingers through the long silky brunette hair. She couldn’t believe that she was lucky enough to get this time with Ali.

“I can hear your thought over here stud. What are you thinking about?”

“I’m going thinking about the crazy morning we have had.” Ashlyn felt ali move away after her statement but she held her closer.

“Hey ali, I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I do have one question for you though. Why didn’t you tell me about her in the beginning?”

Ashlyn watched Ali fidget with her fingers and look away. She loved to watch ali think. Ali would get these lines on her forehead and she would bite her bottom lip had she was thinking.

“I… I just didn’t know how to. I realized after Utah I had to tell you but two months later here we are. I was nervous that you would walk away because I was damaged and had too much baggage to handle. I was scared.” The brunette whispered.

“Hey  pretty girl look at me please” Ashlyn waited from those warm eyes to meet hers before she continued. “I wouldn’t have walked away. I know what it is like to be vulnerable and scared to share your heartbreak. I wish I could take all of that away from you but I can’t. You know what I can do though ? I can remind you every day how amazing, smart, and sexy you are. That woman didn’t know what a goddess you truly are. One day I hope you believe that too.”

The pair just stare at each other for a few moments.

“Ali can I kiss you?”

Ali didn’t even reply she just leaned up to Ashlyn and placed a soft meaningful kiss on her lips.

“Please Ali let me show what real love is?”

Ashlyn watched as ali processed her words and just smiled and nodded.

“Good because your Christmas gift is non-refundable.” Ashlyn joked.

Ali playful smack the blondes stomach and laughed.

“Well I expect one hell of a gift then”

Ashlyn just looked at her with amazement. This is the woman that she was falling for. This woman drives her crazy but she knew that loved every second of it. Now that her and ali are on the same page she knew she had to talk to Shane too. She was so angry with her best friend for what she said but she knew she didn’t mean it.

“Thinking about Shane?”

Ashlyn nodded. She didn’t know what to say because she knew that Ali was really hurt from what was said.

“Well I’m pretty pissed at her Ashlyn but I know what it is like to lash out at someone because you are hurting and angry. So what caused she to do that?”

Ashlyn told Ali want had happened when she was locked in the bathroom. She could see ali felt for her friend but was still angry too.

“Well damn. I feel for her Ash, I do but that doesn’t excuse what she said to me and you. So I would give her a few days before you guys talk. Its going to hurt but you guys are best friends and love each other so fix it.”

Ashlyn looked at her confused but knew she was right. She surprised that Ali didn’t want to yell at Shane or not talk to her at all. This why Ali makes her better.

“You always know what to say. Thank you Al. I think it is time for me to get you princess back to camp before your team sends out a search party.”

She heard ali groan and try to bury her head deep into the crook of her neck. Ash brought up her hands to ali’s sides and began to tickle her. She continued her assault until ali agreed to get up.

 

 

Once again they were back in a car saying good bye again. The pair hated this part but knew that it was going to be ok. Once they were in front of the team hotel the DJ pulled ali into her arms. She felt Ali melt into her embrace and she melt into her too. She buried her face into Ali’s neck and pressed a kiss there before pulling back and looking to the soccer player’s eyes.

“Alex, you look so beautiful. It hurts to say good bye but I know you are doing something you love. We can do this. I know the holidays are coming up and you will have time off. Let me know your schedule and I will take time off and flight to you.”

Ali jumped up and wrapped her legs around the blonde. She was so happy that Ashlyn was going to come visit her.

“Only two weeks until I have you back in my arms baby.”

The pair said their good byes and parted ways.

 

**ALI’S POV**

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

 

The couple FaceTime, called, texted everyday they were apart but it was time for Ashlyn to be in D.C.  Ali was beyond excited to have the blonde back in her arms. Ali was still struggling with the fact that Ashlyn now knew about Sarah but Ashlyn kept her word and remind ali everyday how beautiful she was. Ali loved get those texts every morning.

Ali was watching at the airport waiting for Ashlyn. She couldn’t keep still with all her excitement. Once she saw a blonde with a snapback walking towards her she ran towards her and jumped into her arms. She quickly kisses Ashlyn and clings to the DJ.

“Well if I’m greeted like that every time were apart I won’t be complaining.”

Ali climbs down from the blonde and grabs the bag the DJ long forgot about. “Well you better get me home to really see how I want to greet you stud.” Ali through over shoulder as she made her way to the car. She has made it to the car she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned around and looped her arms around the DJ’s neck. She stood on her tip toes and place a soft simple kiss on her lips. She hummed in happiness.

“I have missed you so much Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn back her put against the passenger side door and leaned down and kissed ali with such want and desire.

“Oh trust me pretty girl I have missed you too. You have no idea how bad I want to spread your legs apart and have my way with you in the back seat of your car. God I can’t wait to get you home.” Ashlyn whispered while nibbling on the right back’s ear.

Ali was beyond turned on by this Ashlyn. She pulled the blonde in for a heated kiss until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see a teen girl staring at them with a huge smile.

“I am so sorry I ruined your moment.” The mystery girl said

Ali was a little ticked that a fan would ruin this moment but it was the girls fault she was a horny mess. Ali smile at the girl, “Hey no worries we just got lost in the moment. Its been two weeks since I have seen this one.”

“I am very sorry. I’ll leave you guys be but I just wanted to let you know that there are people with cameras looking for the two of you. When I realized who you two were I realized they were here for you. I didn’t want them to see your guy’s moment.” The girl rushed out

Ali was glad the girl told them. She just wishes all her fans were like this. As the girl turned to walk away, ali spoke up.

“Hey thank you for the heads up. Can we get a picture with you?”

The girl turned around with a huge smile and nodded. She quickly got in between the two women and smiled.

“Thank you” the teen whispered

“Hey we should be thanking you. Here take this as a token of our appreciation.” Ashlyn said while handing the girl her snapback. Before the girl took it ali grabbed it and went to the car to grab a sharpie she keeps in there just in case. The DJ and soccer player sign it and give it to the teen.

“Thank you so very much! Now I will let you get her home” the girl said pointing at Ashlyn.

As the couple said good bye to their savior and got in the car and on the road. Ali couldn’t wait to get Ashlyn in her bed. Two weeks has been to long without her girlfriend. She intertwined their fingers while she drove them back to ali’s apartment. Ali was content with where her life was at. She couldn’t wait for the holiday break so she could spend more time with the bombshell of a blonde she calls hers.

 

 

**ASHLYN’S POV**

 

As soon as they got into the apartment ali was pinned up against the door. Ashlyn quickly attacked the soccer player’s necks. Nipping and sucking on her pulse point a little harder than intended to and sure to leave a few marks. She didn’t care, she wanted people to know ali was hers. As she kissed back up to ali’s lips, she stopped and just stared into ali’s warm brown eyes.

“Ali you are so damn beautiful. Did you know that?”

She watched as a blush reached ali’s face. She knew how important it was to remind ali how beautiful and important she was.

“Its hard to forget when my sexy girlfriend tells me everyday.”

That statement brings pride to Ashlyn. that is how she knows she is doing her job. The DJ leans in the connect their lips when they hear a knock on the door.

“who the hell could that be ?” ali said confused

Once she opened the door she was surprised to see who was staying on the other side.

“Are you going to let us in or just stare at us” Ashlyn heard from the other side.

_Who is here and why wasn’t Ali not letting them in ????_ Ashlyn thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys are thinking!!! Tell me what you want to see and don't want to see.


	10. Chapter 10

**ASHLYN’S POV**

Ali opens the door and finds her brother and mother stand on the other side.

“Are you going to let us in or just stare at us”

 “Mom, Kyle, what are you guys doing here?!?!” ali says pulling them into hugs. “Sorry I wasn’t expecting you guys”

“Well we want to come and see how favorite right back. Is that a crime?” Deb says

“plus we want to come and watch you play against HOA.” Kyle squeezed in but was eyeing the fresh hickies on his sister’s neck.

Ashlyn felt so awkward behind the door. She knew they would find her in the apartment but this would be the first time meeting part of the family. She grew nervous and worried. She didn’t know what Ali had told them so she didn’t know if they even liked her.

_Fuck._

Ashlyn’s thoughts were interrupted by the door being pushed opened and Kyle stand there staring at her.

“I knew she was here.” Kyle said coldly  

“Kyle, stop it! How the hell did you know she was even here Kyle?” ali asked

“Oh Alexandra try to cover up those fresh hickies better” Deb stated.

Ashlyn just stared at the ground. She knew it they hated her. Who was she kidding she would hate her too for what she put Ali through. Wow and there was the other show dropping. Ashlyn knew she had to get out of there quick.

“Ashlyn is nice to finally get to meet you. I’m just a little surprised to see you here since the last I heard you guys weren’t together anymore.” Kyle quizzed

Ashlyn looked up at the three Krieger and was speechless. She could feel tears threatening to fall but she sucked it up.

“Its nice to put faces to names. We... uh... we uhm reconnected about three weeks ago.” Ashlyn said

“Kyle! Quit it! Why are you being like this ?” Ali spat

“Enough both of you” Deb finally stepped in. “Ashlyn is lovely to finally meet you. Don’t listen to my son, I am glad you are around and keeping this one out of trouble”

Ashlyn meet the older woman’s eyes and saw uncertainty and concern.

“Well ma’am, it’s more like she is keeping me out of trouble. She keeps me on my toes.” Ashlyn said beaming at ali.

There was an awkward silence among the four until Ashlyn broke it,

“Hey al, I can go if so you can hang out with your family.” Ashlyn whispered.

“Best idea you have had Ashlyn.” Kyle spat.

Ashlyn just turned to ali to stop her from blowing up on her brother. “Al its ok I understand. I’ll text you later to see if you want to grab dinner. You both are welcome to come as well. I’ll find a hotel for a few nights. No worries.” Ashlyn said pulling her into a hug.

“Ash please don’t go” ali pleaded in the DJ’s ear. “I’m sorry about my brother. He is just protective ever since the how Sarah thing.”

Ashlyn pulls back and leaves a kiss on the soccer player’s lips. “Like I said pretty girl I understand. I see you later.”

As we walked to the door she heard ali pulling Kyle what she assumed was her room so she could yell at him without her mother interfering.

Ashlyn had made it a few doors down when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and found Deb walking towards her.

“Ashlyn wait, please slow down for an old lady.”

Ashlyn stopped in her tracks and turned around and started to walk towards ali’s mom. As she walked towards to women she could tell that Ali was her mini me for sure. She watched as the Deb smiled at her just like ali does as she approached her.

“Ashlyn I am so sorry for how my son acted towards you. He is just really protective of Alex. I know that isn’t an excuse for his behavior but please come back. If you don’t want to go back at least let me take you out for coffee and to get to know the women that stole my little Alex’s heart.”

Ashlyn was thrown off by the request from Deb.

“Are you sure? I’m sure you have heard more bad than good lately. “ Ashlyn said staring at the ground.

“Oh please Ashlyn, I know my daughter and how stubborn she is. That trait came from her father and trust me it drove me up a damn wall. Come on I promise I don’t bite, unless you go for my wine. Then we may have a problem.”

The pair laughed. They stood their in awkward silence until Ashlyn broke it.

“I made that mistake with Ali once and I will never make that mistake again. She threatened to throw me out her window. So now I know where she gets that trait from” Ashlyn teased. “ I would love to get coffee with you as long as I can buy.”

Ashlyn held out her arm for the older women to take. Deb looked impressed and took her arm. Ashlyn was internally cheering; she is one step closer for her mom to like her.

“Well you sure do know how to sweeten the deal. So lead the way”

The two women made it to the Coffee Bean down the street from Ali’s apartment. Deb told the blonde her order and got the pair a table.  Deb watched Ashlyn as she was waiting at the counter waiting for their order. She could see the blonde tattoos and was curious about them. She watched as Ashlyn was smiling and very polite to the barista behind the counter. It wasn’t flirty by any means Deb could see that the blonde was just genuinely kind and caring. This is why her daughter fell for this women. Deb was impressed with the women that she wasn’t to fawn of.

“Here is your coffee with two creams and I sugar Mrs. Christopher.” Ashlyn beamed to the older women.

“Ashlyn please call me Deb. You’re making me feel old. “

“Yes Mrs.…… I mean Deb. I will try to remember that.”

The pair sat in awkward silence while they drank a few sips of her coffees. Ashlyn was all in her head siking herself out. She wanted to run but she knew she need to do this. No matter how awkward it may be she had to do this for Ali. _What if she hates me? What if she can’t see my career? What if she tells Ali I am a waste of her time?_

Ashlyn’s thoughts were cut short by Deb.

“So let’s cut the shit Ms. Harris. I know you are worried that I wont like you because of your past with my daughter...” Ashlyn was going to cut in but Deb raised her hand to stop her.

“I want you to know that I am not here to judge you. I just want to get to know the women that has my Alex all swoon and tripping over her feet when she talks about you. So I have two questions for you and I want your honest answer.”

Deb waited for Ashlyn to agree before continuing on with their conversation. Deb could see the fear in the blonde DJ’s eyes.

“Good. So my first question is; Why didn’t you fight hard for my daughter in Utah?”

Ashlyn was a little confused. She did fight hard for Alex! Why is Alex saying I didn’t. She could feel her anger raising but she knew that she has to relax.

“Well Mrs. C..Well Deb I did fight harder for her but she was the one that close her hotel door in my face. When I had realized why she was so upset I was destroyed and I had my best friend yelling at me at the same time. I got the next flight out of LA to Utah.”

Deb looked at her and smiled. Ashlyn was so damn confused.

“Well I am glad you didn’t yell at me. I could see the frustration on your face. Let me guess you thought Alex hadn’t told me?” Deb quizzed

All Ashlyn could do was nodded.

“Well I was just testing you on that one. So my next question is ; Why my ali?”

Ashlyn smiled and could see where ali gets her personality from.

“When I literally fell into your daughter lap and saw those beautiful brown eyes I knew I was a goner. She has this smile that lights up a room and you could be having the worse day of your life and her smile is your savior. I love her determination and motivation in any task she does. I love her devotion and drive to be the best in soccer. I could watch her all day running up and down the pitch because I know that is what she loves to do. Deb I know the last person didn’t know what a queen she had and broke her. I am not trying to fix her but I want to reminder how beautiful and amazing she is. I want to be there for her when she doubts herself and be there when she falls. I’m extremely lucky to have met your daughter.”

Ashlyn finally took a breath and stared at her hands. She couldn’t bring herself to look up at Deb. She was afraid that the older women wouldn’t believe her.

“Ashlyn I want to tell you thank you. Sarah destroyed my little girl. All I want for ali is to feel loved and beautiful all the time. Sarah took my funny, caring, and loving daughter and turned her into this self doubting, self hating, empty person. When she FaceTimed me and told me about you I could see the old Ali coming out. I could see how happy she was. I know you guys have had a few bumps in the road but those don’t define your relationship. Learn from them and move on.”

Ashlyn just sat across from Deb and soaked in all she had to say. She was so mad for what Sarah had did to Ali. She still couldn’t look at Deb, she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop in the conversation. There was always a but…

“Ashlyn what I am trying to say is, I like you and I want to see you more often. I know you have a crazy schedule like my daughter but you are always welcome in my home. Also don’t be scared of Kyle he is all sass and no bite” the older women teased.

Ashlyn looked up at Deb with a huge smile. Maybe there isn’t a but in this conversation she thought.

“So enough about all that. Tell me about you”

The DJ and mother sat in the coffee shop for about two hours just talking about anything and everything under the sun. Ashlyn was relieved on how easy it was to talk to Ali’s mom.

After the third coffee two had decided to head back to Ali’s apartment. It took some convincing in Deb’s part but her charm worked on the DJ. They had no idea what was waiting for them when they walked though the door of Ali’s apartment.

 

 

**ALI’S POV**

 

As soon as she watches Ashlyn leave ali loses her shit.

“What the actual fuck is the matter with you Kyle? There was no need for you to act that way.” Ali snapped.

Ali was beyond pissed.

“Seriously Ali? You just let her back in your life? She is going to break your heart again. Why can’t you see that!!! She is just like Sarah! Jesus Alexandra can’t you pick girls that aren’t losers and what to only hurts you. ” Kyle yelled

Ali just stopped and stared at her brother in awe. _How could he say that ? Ash wasn’t like Sarah. She makes me feel wanted and beautiful!_

Ali had turned around and walked to her bedroom because she couldn’t believe what her brother had just said to her. Once behind her door she fell to the floor and sobbed. _How could Kyle be o cruel to me? Why can’t he see that Ash is amazing? I wish Ashlyn was here to hold me_ Ali thought. Kyle tried for about an hour to get Ali to come out but Ali had cried herself to sleep. She woke up about an hour later. She knew she had to face her brother sooner or later. She took a deep breath and walked out to the living room. She saw kyle sitting on the couch on his phone.

“Are you ready to talk like an adult Alexandra?”

“Seriously Kyle I am not the one tearing me down. You are !” Ali yelled

 

Ali and Kyle have fought plenty of times but this time he went to far. He had no idea what has happened in the past two weeks. Why can’t he be supportive like she is in his relationship even when she doesn’t think it will last.

“Kyle you went to far! Ashlyn is nothing like her. Yes, we have had a few fights and yes there was crying and yelling but it was nothing like Sarah. She makes me feel like the old me Ky. Even before I told her about Sarah she would always tell me how Gorgeous I was. Even When I would skype her after practice and I hadn’t showered yet. She tells me how proud of me she is and she cant wait to cheer me on at games. She is sweet and kind to me. She treats me like a fucking Princess Kyle!”

Kyle and Ali just stared at each other not ready to back down. Kyle was the first to break.

“Ali she isn’t good enough for you. Her lifestyle isn’t like yours Al. I am sorry but from what I have heard she doesn’t treat you well. She is always doing something wrong and making you upset. That isn’t what a girlfriend is. If she makes you feel beautiful and all that other shit, why does she always make you cry? So how is she any different from Sarah?”

Neither of them door the door open during their scream match. There stood Deb and Ashlyn in shock of what the two siblings were talking about.

“Do you think I like to make your sister cry Kyle? Because I don’t.” Ashlyn said as calmly as she could. She before Kyle could speak Deb cut the DJ off.

“Kyle just listen to her before you jump down her throat. “

Ali watched as her mom and girlfriend shared an all knowing look. Ali watched Ashlyn take a deep breath.

“Kyle I can understand why you don’t like me but can you at least give me chance like your mom did. Your mom asked me “Why her Ali?”, Well I could stand her for hours and tell you how amazing your sister is but that would mean we would miss Alex’s game. So I will cut it short for you. All bullshit aside, your sister is the toughest person I have ever met, she is so stubborn, but that is why I like her. She makes me want to be better and try even harder to make sure she has everything she deserves. She deserves the world and I hope you can see how much your sister means to me. You don’t have to like me but at least tolerate me for her sake.”

Ali’s just looked at ali with so much emotion. She knew she was falling hard for the blonde but this really solidified her feelings for her. She wanted to know what the DJ had said to her mom but that could wait until later. Ali walked over to Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Kyle and Deb watched the interaction and saw the love to two showed for each other. Kyle could see how the blonde makes her sister feel and maybe he was wrong at coming at her all gone. One thing he did know is that he was she was on very thin ice and she would really have to prove herself to him. He wasn’t going to allow another person break ali because he didn’t know if she would make this time around.

“Ashlyn I can see the how much the two of you care for each other. I am just very hesitate to let anyone near Ali after the last time someone said they care for her and wanted to give her the world. Since Deb Deb is all knowing of you I would like to get to know you better. It may take time but I will try if you are willing?” Kyle inquired

Ashlyn nodded.

Ali turned to her brother and took him into a hug. “Thank you Ky. Thank you for trusting me on this.” Ali whispered into his ear.

 

After a very eventful afternoon the four of them decided to get dinner and call it a night since Ali had an afternoon game the next day. Dinner was definitely awkward but Ash never let go of her hand. Ali was relived when the tension eased at the end of the night with her brother and girlfriend. She wanted him and her mother to see what an amazing person Ashlyn really was.

As they were leaving the restaurant and parting ways her mother pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear. “Alex, don’t be afraid to give yourself to her, she is a god send. She will go to hell and back for you. before you ask how I know well, I can see it in the way she looks at you. She looks at you like you are better than sliced bread. She is a keeper. I love you”

“Thanks mamma. I know. I love you too”

The next morning the couple sat at the table eating breakfast as if they have been doing it for years. The silence was peace yet they both know they need to talk about what happened the night before. Once they got back from the restaurant they went straight to Ali’s room and changed and got into bed. Ali was content with Ashlyn arms around here as she slept. She was grateful that the blonde had come back. She was also relieved that her mother approved of the blonde.

Ali’s thoughts were broken by Ashlyn asking a question.

“uhm sorry babe I didn’t catch that”

“Its ok gorgeous. I asked if you wanted me to put you and your team on the list for my gig tonight. That is if you guys aren’t too tired after the game.” Ashlyn asked while pushing the eggs around her plate.

Ali watched as the blonde do so and could tell she was nervous. She watched as the blonde finally looked her in the eyes. She was just in awe of the girl in front of her. She was so beautiful with her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and her brown eyes shinning with hope.

“Oh shit I totally forgot your family. Never mind gorgeous”

Ali watched as the blonde just stared back down at her breakfast in shame.Ali leaned over and intertwined their fingers and gave it a squeeze.

“Ash what time is your set at ?”

“10 at the Club Karma”

“Baby I will be there. I will tell the girls. Can you put Kyle’s name on the list too?”

Ashlyn’s head shot up with a huge smile.

“Ok course I can babe. You guys don’t have to come since you will be tired.”

Ali chuckled as she watches the blonde get shy.  She thinks it adorable.

“Baby do you know how cute you are when you get shy.” Ali got up and went over to Ashlyn. She straddles the blonde and hooked her arms around her neck. She leaned in and kissed the blonde. I. Will. Be. There. Tonight. Baby. She said in-between kisses.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali and pulled her in for another kiss. After the broke apart of air they rest either foreheads against each other.

“I could get use to this” Ali whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn's song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paR9ckjl51A
> 
> Diplo's song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVFR3k0xMtc

**ASHLYN’S POV**

Ashlyn go to Club Karma about 9 later that night. The club was already full of people and the bass was slapping. She could feel the good vibes from the backstage. She loved to get to her gigs a little early so she could settle in and feel the vibe of the place. Sometime she will go to the bar and just hang out there. This allows her to see what she should play that night. She had a few different gig styles. Today she could hear that the people in the club were loud and receptive to the DJ that was on now. She knew that she would have to keep the mood hype. She loved to hear people scream her lyrics and jump to the music.

 

Tonight she had a few new songs that she wanted to test out. Ashlyn set up her Mac and plugged in her headphones and started to get the mix ready. She ran through it she knew it was going to be one of the best sets she has had in a while. She could wait to see Ali. She closed her eyes and listened to some of her set and go lost in it. She could picture Ali in the middle of the crowd sway to the beats. She could see the soccer star smile but her train of thought was disturbed by a hand on her shoulder.

 

 When she opened her eyes she was meet with her best friend and manager Shannon. Shannon gave her a smile and said something but ash still had she Beats on her ears. Ashlyn took them off her head and just stared at her friend. Her friend looked red eyed and tired. She could see that Shannon was trying to make it look like she was ok but she really wasn’t. this hurt Ashlyn, she should have been there for her but Shannon also went too far. It had been two weeks since she saw her friend so she knew this was going to become an unwanted conversation.

 

“Hey Ash. I was wondering if we could talk a little?”

 

Ashlyn watched as her once confident and one hell of a spit fire of a friend sat in the chair across from her so small and nervous. Ashlyn’s heart broke and all her angry was set aside.

 

“Sure Shane.”

 

“I am so fucking sorry Ashlyn. I just –“

 

Shannon couldn’t even finish her sentence when she began to sob. Shane put her head in her hands to shield Ashlyn from her pain but it was too late. Ashlyn go up and went to her friends side and held her.

 

“Shane I know you’re sorry hun.  Now tell me what is going on between you and Thomas.”

 

This caused Shannon the cry even harder.

 

“They is nothing to tell Ash. He broke up with me and doesn’t want anything to do with me. He wont answer my calls or texts. I want to make this right but I hurt him so bad.”

 

“Shhh Shane. Its going to be ok. Do you love him?”

 

“Fuck of course I do Ashlyn.’

 

“Well I know for a fact that he loves you too. He is just lost and didn’t know what to do when you said no. and I know you weren’t saying no but in his mind you didn’t want the future. Which we both that isn’t true.”

 

“How can you be so sure ash”

 

“He called me a few days after you blew up on me.”

 

There little moment was interrupted by the manager of the club walking up.

 

“Hey sorry to interrupt but you have to be on stage in 5 minutes Ashlyn.” he said

 

“Thanks man. I just have to plug my laptop in and I’m set. “

 

The manager nodded and headed out to the club’s main floor. Ashlyn looked at Shannon and just pulled her into a bone crushing hug and whispered in her ear.

“Shane I promise that you and him will work it out. Ok? I have faith you your relationship with him that you both will talk it out and get married and have tons of DJ babies. I will be one proud auntie.”

 

“Thank you Ashlyn. I know I don’t deserve your kindness but thank you. Now go and set this place on fucking fire.”

 

Ashlyn kissed Shannon’s forehead and headed to the main stage. She placed her Beats on her ears and closed her eyes and said silent encouraging words. When the currents dropped and the lights shined on her her eyes were met with a pair of brown eyes that belong to her Ali.

 

 

 

**ALI’S POV**

Ali went nuts trying to figure out what to wear to Ashlyn’s gig tonight. She was going through her closet with Kyle on her bed saying yes or no. She was happy he got his head out of his ass about Ashlyn. With a little help with her mom Kyle began to see why her sister was with the blonde. After about 50 minutes of “Yes” and “Hell no”, they finally came across the best outfit. Ali was wearing a tight black dress with cut outs at her sides. It showed off her tattoos on her ribs. When she stepped out of the bathroom Kyle’s mouth hit the floor.

 

“YASSS BITCH!!! That is the one Al. Miss DJ is going to lost her shit when she sees you in that.” Kyle yelled

 

Once the duo made it to the club they waited outside for Ali’s teammates. That day the Washington Spirt played the Portland Thorns. So Ali invited The Thorn’s team to the club too. A few vans pulled up and out came Portland and Washington player poured out.

 

“Holy shit Kriegs are trying to give your girl a heart attack.” Yelled Alex Morgan

 

Ali spun around in a circle to show off her dress to the girl. She got whistles and whoops from some of the girls.

 

“Well if you must know Morgan I still need to woo my girl. Some of us aren’t married. Ok Ladies are you ready to go in?”

 

Once Ali got the yes from everyone they head in.

 

“Hi I’m Ali Krieger, Ashlyn Put my name on the list.” Ali said to the bouncer

the bounce looked at Ali then to his list on the clipboard with his flashlight. The bouncer smiled and looked back up at Ali and the group.” Ash was right you are gorgeous. So when you go in go to the booths on the side of the stage and you will see a guy like me there. He will show you guys where to sit. Well queens enjoy your night.” With that the bouncer opened the velvet rope and the girls and Kyle made their way in. The club was crowd and the music was slapping off the walls of the club. People were grinding and swaying with the music that was playing. They made their way towards the tables by the stage and a guy showed them their booth. The table was huge and in the center of it there sat three large bottles of champagne. She was glad that Ashlyn knew that she would bring everyone and her mother.

 

“Damn Ali, your women really know how to treat a lady. This is fucking doping.” Alex yelled across the table.

 

“What can I say I got a keeper. Ok bitches lets get some shots going. I’ll buy the first round.” Ali yelled. As Ali got up to go to the bar a person stood in her way when she looked up to say something she was in front of Shannon. _Damn Shannon looks like fucking shit_ Ali thought.

 

“Hey Al, I thought I might find you here. Uhm, Ashlyn wanted me to give you this.” Shannon said handing her a note and her debit card.

 

**Pretty Girl,**

**I can’t wait to see you gorgeous. Before you hand my card back to Shane just let me buy you and the girls a few rounds. Pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**With that settled I’ll be the one on the stage so look for me**

**Xoxo Ash**

“Thanks Shane. I’m glad to see you. Want to go the bar with me? I’ll need a hand and I think you need a drink or two.”

Shane looked at Ali shocked. Ali hooked her arm with Shane’s and drug her to the bar. Once at the bar. Once the pair go to the bar ali ordered the them two shots of Patron each. Ali finally broke the silence once they put the shots back.

 

“Look Shane I know you don’t really care for me but –“  Shane cut Ali off before she could finish.

 

“Ali look I was taking my anger out on you two that day. I am so sorry for that. I do like you and I believe you are what Ashlyn needed. I can see how much you care for my best friend and I am so thankful that she found someone like you. Can we start over ?”

 

Before Ali could answer the nights went dim and Ashlyn’s voice boomed through the speakers.

 

**“Alright D.C it feels good to be back. How are feeling tonight!!!!!**. **”**

 

Ali watched as Ash took a deep breath and started her mix. She could see the blondes tongue sticking out as she started. Ali watched as Ashlyn started to lose herself in her music. She loved this about the woman.

 

“I can see it in your eyes Ali. You look at her like I look at a good glass of Cabernet.” Shane chuckled as Ali just nodded. “I know exactly how you feel as you watch them up there in their element. I use to watch Diplo and think how sexy he was up there. TMI I know but I think we both know sex is great after a show.”

 

Ali whipped her head to Shannon and stared at her with wide eyes. Shane chuckled at the girl.

 

“So I take it that hasn’t happened yet after a show, only on a kitchen counter?”

 

Ali blushed.

 

“Ali don’t make the same mistake I did. Make sure you guys are on the same page and honest with each other.” Shane started at her drink in her hand when she was finished talking. Ali could see Shane was upset.

 

“Shane what happened?”

 

Shane just started at at the ice swimming around the pool of amber in her glass. Shane looked up at Ali with tears rimming her eyes.

 

“Plo left me.” Shane choked out. “Its all my fault and now I have to deal with it.”

 

The pairs moment was cut short when they hear Ashlyn talk again.

**“Holy shit D.C. you know how to make a girl feel welcomed. Since I really fucking love it here I want to give you guys a sneak peak of my new single. This song is very dear to my heart, SO LET ME FUCKING HEAR IT D.C. “**

 

Ali could feel Ashlyn staring at her and when she met the DJ’s eyes Ashlyn blow her a kiss. Ali blow one back and smiled.

 

Alex come up to the bar to find Ali and Shane.

 

“There you guys are. We all thought we had to send out a search party. Come on you two let’s dance to Ali’s millionth song. “

 

The three joined the massive group of girls on the dance floor. Ali lost her self in the songs beats but once she heard the lyrics she was gone. She looked up at Ashlyn and saw Ashlyn watching her.

 

**_I'm here_ **

****

**_Where endless meets the end_ **

****

**_Do you see me?_ **

****

**_I'm hidden here again_ **

****

**_Your whispers found its way_ **

****

**_Calling me to stay_ **

****

**_I'm standing at the edge_ **

****

**_But something always brings me back_ **

****

**_All the voices in my head_ **

****

**_Reminding me of what I have_ **

****

****

**_If I fall tonight_ **

****

**_You can bring me back to life_ **

****

**_If I fall tonight_ **

****

**_You can be my saving light_ **

****

**_You can be my saving light_ **

****

**_You can be my saving light_ **

“Jesus Ali that woman loves you.” Alex said while startling her all in the same time.

 

“Fuck dude that woman of yours is hot hot hot Kriegs. Where can I find one?”

 

**“D.C. I am loving all the good vibes in this club. So what do think of the new single?”**

The crowd yelled and screamed with their love for the new song and Ashlyn smiled.

 

**“That’s what I am fucking talking about. So tonight I have a special treat for you guys. Please help me and welcome two of my best friends DIPLO and KASKADE. The three of us have been working on a song that makes us thing of that very special person in our lives. So boys are you ready to give them a fucking slapper?!?!”**

Ali turned to look at Shane who had tears running down her face. This is the first time she has seen Diplo in 2 weeks. Ali rushed the Shane’s side and held her up.

 

“Shane lets get you out of here. I had no idea he was even here.”

 

Ali was pissed why would Ashlyn bring him here. Maybe she didn’t know Shane would show up.

 

“No I want to stay. I want to hear this song. I had no idea they were collaborating on a song. Please Ali”

 

Ali nodded. They trio on stage were just dicking around with sound until Diplo took the mic.

 

**“D.C. this next song is very important to me. This one is for you Shane. I love you and I’m sorry. “**

Ali looked at Shane and saw a bright smile on her face.

 

**_And it shows because my heart beats so_ **

****

**_I will always love only you_ **

****

**_Beautiful, so beautiful_ **

****

**_All this love is for only you_ **

****

**_I'll repeat this phrase through all my days_ **

****

**_With my last breath, only you_ **

****

**_I'll repeat this phrase through all my days_ **

****

**_With my last breath, only you_ **

 

 

**ASHLYN POV**

Once Shane left Ashlyn backstage again Ashlyn Walked back to her dressing room. Once she was through the door she saw Diplo sitting on the red couch that was on the left side of the room.

 

“Tom she is here.” Ashlyn said to Diplo but he never looked up from his cell. Ashlyn knew that Diplo was angry and hurt but he loved Shannon to no end. She watched as Diplo stood and gathered his belongings and headed towards the door.

 

“Come on dude don’t leave. Just play the song for her.”

 

“Look dude I don’t want to play the song anymore because I don’t feel that way anymore.”

 

The blonde laughed and saw that her friend was being serious.

“Oh shut the fuck up. Yes, you do. I know you’re angry Plo but come on you two are meant for each other so suck it up and go get her. She knows she messed up so stop making her feel like shit. She wants to fix it, so let her”

 

She got up and started to walk away. “It’s your choice Thomas.”

 

She knew he would come to his senses and play that damn song. Yes, he was mad but he also knew how she feels about marriage right now. Work was important to her but so is he. She knew she messed up.

 

“Yo Harris you got 5 minutes until you’re on get ready”

 

_Lets do this shit!_

 

 

Once DJ Arris stepped off the stage she was so ready to wrap her arms her woman. She watched Ali sway to the music and grind up on her teammates. Ali knew what she was doing to the DJ. Ali drove her crazy but god did she love it.

 

While she was walking through the club to get to the section everyone was sitting she keep getting stopped by fans who wanted pictures and wanted to buy her drinks. She couldn’t be rude so she took plenty of picture and shots. She knew she had to slow down since Ali was there and waiting for her. She said her goodbyes and made her way to her gorgeous soccer player.

 

Once she approached the Soccer team and Kyle she could tell everyone was feeling good and drunk. Well except Kyle, he was pushing the girls more drinks and having a good time watching them. Then she heard that laugh she lived for. She stops her girl sitting next to Alex Morgan with her head back laughing hard.

The DJ sat next to the right back and wrapped her arms around her. She putted her close to whisper in her ear. “Dance with me pretty girl.”

 

Ali turned to her and gave her a quick peck and shook her head yes. Ashlyn stood up holding her hand out for the brunette to take it. On their way to the dance floor Chris Brown’s song Take you down was playing through the speakers. Ashlyn turned Ali around and pulled her back flush with her front. They swayed to the beat of the song. Ash started to kiss Ali’s neck and whisper in her ear,

 

“Babe you look so fucking sexy in this dress but you know what would look better?”

 

“What’s that stud?’

 

Ashlyn licked the shell of Ali’s ear and said, “It would look even better on my floor.”

 

Ali turned around and smashed her lips against the DJ’s. They continued to dance until Ali had enough of Ashlyn’s teasing touches and words.

 

“Take me home Ashlyn and touch me.”

 

Ashlyn had the brunette’s hand and leading her out the door to grab a cab home. Ashlyn remember they need to say good bye to everyone before she could steal the gorgeous girl home.

 

They hurried over to the group and said their goodbyes. They promised Kyle they would grab brunch the following day. They rushed out to grab a cab but were greeted with camera and people hurdling questions at them.

 

“ **DJ Arris how long have you been dating Ali Krieger?”**

**“Ashlyn was your album about Ali?”**

**“How long have you been an item?”**

**“Let us get a few pictures!”**

Ash pushed their way to the cab and never said a word. Once in the cab Ashlyn took Ali’s hand. She brought it up to her mouth and peppered it with loving kisses to relax the tense girl next to her.

 

“Ali it’s ok. We knew this would happen. What are you thinking? Your silence is kinda scaring me. The blonde whisper the last part and didn’t meet Ali’s eyes.

 

Ashlyn felt Ali squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

 

“Ashlyn I’m fine. Let’s just go back to the house because from what I hear sex after a show is amazing.”

 

Ashlyn just looked at the sexy brunette next to her and prayed the cab driver would speed back to Ali’s house

 

 

 

**ALI’S POV**

It was the longest 10-minute drive of Ali’s life. Ashlyn keep running her fingers up her thigh and when she got half way up she would run them back down. This made Ali squirm in her seat and frustrated her to a new level. Ali knew she was soaked from all of the feather light touches and the kisses Ashlyn keep leaving on her neck.

 

Ali felt a pair of lips on her ear and she had to reminder herself where she was. She tried to not let out a frustrated groan but failed

 

“Someone one is a little turned on.”

 

Ali turned to look at the DJ and gave her a glare. Ali knew that they were only like 3 blocks away from her apartment but she knew herself control was withering away.

 

_Come on ali you can do this. Calm down and focus on the houses you are passing_.

 

Ali repeated tis to herself until she felt Ashlyn’s finger glide back up her thigh but this time she didn’t stop going up. Ali shot her a look but Ashlyn was focused looking out her own window. Ali unconsciously spread her legs a little wider to let Ashlyn’s hand travel further up. Ali’s eyes were trained on the driver to make sure he was looking. Good she was so turned on by the DJ’s antics. The blonde’s finger tips were just abut to drip under Ali thong when the driver broke them out of their bubble.

 

“Alright ladies we’re here. That will be $15.76.”

 

Ali basically throw money at the man and yanking Ashlyn towards her door. Once inside the apartment Ali slammed Ash against the door and smashed their lips together.

 

“If you ever tease me like that again Harris you will play. “

 

Ashlyn was taken back by Ali taking charge.

 

“This dominate Ali is so fucking hot Ali.”

 

Ali just smirked and pulled her towards the bedroom. On their journey to the bedroom Ali was pulling the DJ’s shirt and pawing at her pants. Once in the bed room Ali lightly pushed Ash on the mattress. She straddled the blonde and started to kiss her way down her body. She took off Ashlyn’s bra as she kissed her way down.

 

“Fuck Ali. You are killing me ! Please baby “

 

“Please what Ashlyn? I can’t read your mind. “

 

Ali just smirked up at the blonde and continued her path down the blonde’s body. Once at the panting girl’s pants Ali Slowly placed kisses along her hips. She slowly pulled Ash’s pants and brief now and left kisses as she did so. Ashlyn was squirming and panting as ali cruelly make it to where Ashlyn true needed her. She finally rids Ash of her pants and just sees how bad she is need by the girl below her.

 

“Fuck stud. You are so wet. This all for me ? Should I have a taste?”

 

“Fuck yes. Please god please!!”

 

Ali Stopped her teasing licks and kisses and finally dipped her tongue into Ashlyn.

 

“Mmm Baby you taste so fucking good. I don’t think I will get enough of you anytime soon.”

 

Ali started to circle Ashlyn’s clit and it was stop and challenging. She felt Ashlyn arch off of her bed. Just watching ash fall apart in front of her was the biggest turn on for the soccer player. Ali could see that the blonde was very close and slid 2 finger inside the girls dripping center.

“Holy fuck Alex. I am so close. Please… fuck me harder!”

 

That was all it took for Ali to slip another finger inside Ashlyn’s needy pussy and latched her lips around her clit and began to suck.

 

“Fuck yes!’

 

Ali continued for a few seconds and could feel the blonde’s walls tightening around her finger.

 

“Let go Ashlyn Michelle. Fucking cum all over my fingers. I got you baby.”

 

With that Ashlyn yelled out Ali’s name and came the hardest she ever as. Slowly Ali pulled her fingers out of Ashlyn and licked her fingers clean. She crawled up to Ashlyn and smashed their lips together.

 

“Ali I think you broke me. “

 

Ali laughed “Well stud I hope you’re not too broken for the rest of the night.”

 

Ali was stunned when Ashlyn flipped the two of them.

 

“Ali you are far to dress. So let me take you out of that dress that nearly killed me tonight.”

 

“So I take it you love me in this dress?  You must if you want it on the floor.”

 

“You have no fucking clue you did to me while you were dancing tonight. I wanted to jump off stage and drag you to my dressing room and have my way with you. You are so fucking sexy Alex.”

 

Ashlyn slowly pulled the dress off of Ali and the soccer player loved the way Ashlyn was looking at her. It made her feel sexy and wanted.

 

“Fuck I love your body Alex.” Ash says as she is kissing Ali’s neck and began to suck on her pulse point. Ali moaned

 

“Please Ashlyn!”

 

“God I love you Alexandra.”

 

Ali stiffens and pulls away from Ashlyn to look at the taller girl.

 

_Did she just say she loved me? What do I do?_

_Run._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing .... Be honest should i continue it or not....


End file.
